Pokemon Impossible
by Gigastric3
Summary: A boy who may seem weak as a trainer but many secrets surround his name. Secrets that threaten to consume his very soul. Part 1 in a series
1. Night Battles

Chapter 1

The moon shone brightly over the Taso region as a young couple walked down the road. They had just come from the Kanto region and were looking for anybody to battle. They had just beaten a couple of trainers and were feeling pretty sure of themselves.

"WE ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!!" ,the boy said. He looked at his side and saw his trusty pokémon, Typhlosion walking right next to him. The flame on it's back lit the way.

"YEA WE ARE!!!", the girl said as she watched her Sableye which walked next to her, it's gemstones eyes twinkling. They continued to walk up the lane until they came to a bridge where they saw the shadow of a trainer in the looking over the edge.

"HEY!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO BATTTLE!?", they said loudly. The trainer continued to look over the side of the bridge. Then he turned toward them and said, "Sure." His deep voice sounded calm and sophisticated.

"Ok then then it will be a double battle." they said quieter. They sent their pokémon forward, ready to take on whatever the trainer had in store.

"Do me the honor of a Shadow Ball please" the trainer said. out of the darkness a blue light began to glow and yellow eyes appeared in front of it. A huge ball of concentrated darkness flew from the darkness and hit Sableye and Typhlosion hard. They flew back into a bunch of trees and didn't get up.

"I believe that means I win." the trainer said The couple stared in disbelief at what had just happened to their strongest pokémon. They returned them and looked back at the trainer only to find that... he wasn't there!

"Where'd he go?" the boy said, the shock beginning to wear off. He looked around and found a note attached to the bridge. It read:

Dear Trainers,

I noticed you weren't from around here but you'll learn who I am sooner or later.

The nearest Pokémon Center is just a few feet past the bridge.

Have a nice evening!

Signed,

Nexus

P.S By the time you read this I'll probably be gone. But if you want to battle again come back, I'll be here all week.

The boy heard a loud roar and looked up to see the trainer and his strange blue-lighted pokémon flying away on a Salamence.


	2. Did You Let Him Win?

Did You Let Him Win?

"Feraligatr, Water Pulse and Shiftry, Bullet Seed!" The attacks hit the Shiny Umbreon and the Lucario that stood on the other side of the gymnasium and they flew back into the wall. The Lucario got up and picked up the S. Umbreon and they looked the other pokémon up and down. The S. Umbreon looked back at his trainer and gave him a dirty look as if to say ," Do I really have to take this?"

"Get back in the game, Ghost!" The trainer yelled. "Auron, Aura Sphere; Ghost, Dark Pulse let's go!" The Lucario shot a turquoise sphere of energy at the Shiftry while Ghost ran forward and unleashed a ring of dark energy at the Feraligatr.

"Dodge now" the other trainer said. His pokémon moved out of the way of the just in time to miss being hit by the attacks. Ghost's yellow eyes began to glow as Auron struggled to hold him back. The other trainer looked on as Ghost began to charge up a massive attack. The trainer squinted at Ghost and the energy that was charging dissipated. The other trainer took this as his time to strike.

"Double Tackle Attack now" Both Shiftry and Feraligatr slammed into Auron and Ghost , sending them sprawling into the bleachers that stood nearby. The referee called the other trainer the winner. Everybody went to go mock the loser only to find him gone.

"Hey where do you think you're going Krestner?" his friend Sylvia said as she caught up to him.

"No where" the trainer replied. "I've got somewhere to be right now so if you don't mind." Krestner turned away and Auron and Ghost limped behind him.

"You let him win, didn't you?" Sylvia asked.

"I haven't won a battle since I was 5 and you know that and I haven't got any better. So just leave it alone.", Krestner said harsher than he meant it to be.

"Well then". And with that she stalked away. Krestner watched her turn the corner and then turned to his pokémon.

"Ghost if you ever try that again I'll..."

"You'll do nothing and like it" Ghost said telepathically to Krestner."And if you ever try and stop me again I'll fire it at you"

"Calm down, both of you" Auron said. "Now can we stop fake limping now?"

"Go ahead" Auron and Ghost stood up straight and stretched as if they just woke up instead of getting beatten badly in a battle.

"It's amazing how little these people think of us" the two pokémon said together.

"Yup, and maybe one day I'll actually decide to win a couple of battles. Who knows?" Krestner said.

"The Elite Four are coming soon, for that special traiing session aren't they?"

"They are...why?" Krestner said, the light bouncing off his brown eyes.

We can take them... and win", Ghost said

"I'm not gonna let them figure out who I really am by winning that match. Besides it's too easy to win."


	3. Elite Visit

Chapter 3: Elite Visit

5 weeks later....

Normally the region was quiet while young trainers went to school but not today. Today everyone was excited. Today the Taso Elite Four were coming to teach an important training class and to also hold an amazing once and a lifetime contest. The winner of this contest would get to batle the Elite member of their choice. Many trainers had come from all over the region just to see this class but only those who were enlisted in a training facility could enter the contest. Krestner walked down the street towards the stadium his Umbreon walking slowly behind him. They were only coming because he had a point to prove to his fellow trainers. That and since he was in Beginner Trainer School, it was mandatory of his appearance.

You nervous?Ghost's voice in his head was full of confidence.

"Nope, actually I'm more embarrassed at the fact that I've been in Beginner Trainer School since I was five." Krestner replied. He looked toward the stadium and felt the ground underneath him vibrate slightly, almost causing him to lose his balance. "Could you please stop moving around down there. I know you're anxious to start battling but not now,okay?" The ground shook one more time as if to complain for the Pokémon underneath, but it soon grew silent. The trainer and his Pokémon walked into the the stadium and found their seats. Krestner tipped his hat over his face, removed his glasses and went to sleep. He didn't need to relearn a technique he mastered before he could walk. Ghost crawled into his lap and fell asleep too. As they slept the kids around them were planning.

"Okay here's the plan. When they begin the contest we all vote for Sleeping Beauty here to battle one of the Four." one kid said

Shut up

"Who said that?" the kid looked around. Nobody was talking but him. He went back to his conversation.

"Ok, are we all agreed?" he said. Everyone around him started nodding their heads, smiles playing across their faces.

"Glad we can finally get this idiot back for all these years." another kid said. All these kids had a vendetta against Krestner because when ever he lost it was with grace. The other kids wanted to see him cringe in fear of their "superior" power and when he wouldn't show it they got pissed.

You guys are a bunch of idiots for thinking this plan will work like you think it will. if you were so good you'd battle them yourself and not make someone else do it. The ringleader of the group had had enough of this mysterious voice. He stood up and started waving a very obscene gesture while saying words that weren't really appropriate for his age. Well maybe yelling is a better word to use. Little did he know that while they were talking the class had started and the Elite Four were speaking.

"Excuse me, young man but this is not the place to be saying those words." one of the Elite members said to the boy. The boy sat down quickly, looking around angrily and embarrassed. A small grin appeared on Krestner's and Ghost's faces. They knew almost every trainer hear hated them and they weren't stupid enough to actually go to sleep. The rest of the class went by with out so much as a small distraction and it came around time for the contest to begin.

"All right then, has everybody cast their vote?" another Elite member asked. Everybody started nodding their heads up and down. "Well then let's continue with the choosing!" Everybody grew tense this was the moment of truth. "AND THE WINNER IS...KRESTNER!!!!!!" The crowd went into an uproar because they all were pretty sure the battle wouldn't last that long. Krestner and Ghost got up from their seats and walked down the stairs towards the center of the stadium. All eyes were on them. When he finally made it to the center he walked up to the Elite Four members and asked one question.

"Can we get rid of all these cameras, please? Krestner asked and all the cameramen left. Now all that was left was to decide who was going to battle him. He looked at the members and made his decision."I want to battle you", he said pointing to a man who looked to be in 80's. He had a long whitish gray beard and wore a clean cut suit. The audience gasped. Krestner had just chosen to battle the strongest of the Elite Four. He was nicknamed "The Dragon King" and his skill was renowned throughout most of the world. His name was Dracon and his eyes began to shine like that of a dragon.

"Well then this should be interesting.", Dracon thought to himself. Up in the stands the ringleader of the boys looked on with fire in his eyes. His dream to see this kid crumble was about to be realized.

"You ready, Ghost " Krestner asked. He looked down at his Umbreon whose yellow eyes began to glow and his blue rings began to sparkle. It was all the trainer needed to know.

"Let's bring the noise" Ghost said. And with that both Trainer and pokémon looked at each other and smiled.

Next Chapter: Krestner vs. Dracon

It may seem like Dracon will already be the winner...

but Krestner got a couple tricks up his sleeve and a big surprise underground


	4. Krestner vs Dracon

Krestner vs. Dracon

"Are you sure I'm the one you want to battle?", Dracon said as everyone else cleared the field. He looked at Krestner with those dragon-like eyes of his.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come", Krestner replied slyly. He seemed to have undergone a change. He seemed to grow about a foot taller than his 4ft 10in. His eyes looked determined and focused on the battle up ahead. Even his normally laid back pokémon looked ready for a fight. Ghost looked at Krestner and smiled to himself. This was a day for the the history books.

"Well then let's begin!" Dracon yelled. "Go Salamence!" His enormous dragon materialized from its PokéBall and roared loudly. Krestner pulled a Great Ball from his belt and threw it.

"Come on out and play Iggy" An Igglybuff emerged from the Great Ball and started hopping around. "Iggly!", it said and looked at Salamence.

"This will be three-on-three match between Krestner and The Dragon King, Dracon. Only the challenger is allowed to switch out. Let the battle begin!" the judge yelled out and he dropped his two flags. Dracon started the battle by ordering a Flamethrower. The powerful attack hit Iggy and he flew back into the stadium wall. He immediately began to cry.

"I'm amazed you're Igglybuff could withstand that. But don't get overconfident. Salamence don't be phased that's just a Fake Tears attack. Use Headbutt!" alamence flew headfirst at the little pokémon.

"I didn't expect you to fall for that little attack but hey it's a start. Iggy stop playing around get serious!" Krestner said. The little ballon of a pokémon stopped crying and dodged the Headbutt leaving Salamence's head stuck in the wall. "Iggy use Metronome" Iggy started waving it's small arms back and forth, back and forth. It suddenly stopped and used a Sheer Cold attack on Salamence taking it out in one hit. Everyone looked on, not believing what they were seeing and they were definitely not believing what they were hearing.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Iggy is the winner!" the judge said dropping the arm that held Dracon's flag. The only people who didn't seem surprised at what had just transpired was Dracon and Krestner. they both recalled their pokémon.

"I'll admit that was a pretty powerful little baby pokémon you got there. But lucky as you were to get an Ice Beam out of Metronome it won't do against my next pokémon. Go Dragonite!" An 8 foot tall orange dragon came out and stretched it's wings. "Well then who will be taking on my Dragonite?"

"Auron, let's show 'em how it's done!" Krestner's Lucario came out of it's PokéBall and stared down the Dragonite. He was at a serious height disadvantage. "Auron use Aura Sphere and follow it up with ExtremeSpeed"

"Dragonite, Focus Punch!" Dragonite hit the Aura Sphere which caused an explosion. That's when Lucario came in fast and knocked Dragonite out of the air. Dragonite got up with not even a scratch on it.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" The beam of energy rained down on Auron who seemed to take the attack head-on. "Follow up with Hyper Beam" The second beam attack came stronget than the first and caused another explosion. "That should do it just nicely Drag..." the Dragon King's voice trailed off as he looked and saw Auron still standing and glowing red.

"Use Mirror Coat now Auron." All of Dragoniter's attacks were sent right back at it with twice the power.

"Dragonite, use Protect" A bubble of green energy wrapped around Dragonite, stopping the onslaught cold. Dracon began to laugh which caught Krestner off-guard. " I can see that you're holding back, young man. Give it your all!!, he roared. "Dragonite ExtremeSpeed" Dragonite came at the Lucario insanely fast. At the last possible second, Auron moved out of the way of the attack and jumped up high into the air.

"Auron, Let's finish this with Bone Rush!" Auron created a long, slender bone out of blue aura and brought it down hard on Dragonite's head, fainting it. Again everybody was stunned as to what had just happened.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Auron is the winner!" the judge said. Dracon let out another laugh that seemed to bring the audience back from their stupor. All except for the ringleader in the back. He looked pissed at the sheer power of Krestner's pokémon and the amount of strategic moves he was using. There was only one person he'd seen battle like this. That was the mysterious trainer known only as Nexus. The kid remembered his own battle with the unnaturally powerful trainer and the Tyranitar he used. It destroyed his Wailmer without even trying. He'd never forget those cold blue eyes that Tyranitar had. Krestner's probably been training with this guy, which means he's just been playing around with us. That's why he always lost with such grace. The only way I could beat this guy is if I do it without pokémon! he thought. While he thought of all of this, the battle had already gone into it's final stage. Dracon was using a very big Charizard and Krestner was using his Umbreon, Ghost. The pokémon were going at it strong. The day grew dark and slipped into the night. Ghost had just fired a barrage of Shadow Balls at the fire lizard. Charizard dodged and fired off a Flamethrower which scored a direct hit. Huge flames spread across the field as Ghost walked out of the fire unharmed! It lowered a green shield from around it.

"Did you really think I'd let you score a direct hit ithout even trying?" Krestner said. "Ghost , use Shadow Claw!" Ghost jumped up and slashed Charizard with a dark energy. Charizard hit the ground, making a a huge crater. Charizard retaliated with a Focus Punch that missed Ghost by mere inches.

"Well let's see what else you got in store! Charizard fly up and use Overheat!" Dracon roared. Charizard flew up high in the sky and unleashed a massive amount of fire from it's mouth.

"Ghost use Shadow Ball, rapid fire!" A barrage of Shadow Balls flew up and connected with the Overheat, triggering an explosion." I should probably stop holding back on you! Use Shadow Claw!"

"Focus Punch, Charizard" The pokémon connected in mid-air resulting in them both being thrown back several feet. "Charizard use another Flamethrower and follow it up with a Draco Meteor!" The flames wrapped around the giant meteor and came down hard on Ghost. Violent flames ran across the field. Charizard landed and roared loudly.

"Ghost, use Psychic!" Ghost burst from the ground and a blue aura surrounded him and Charizard. Charizard was thrown back into a wall and then into the ground and then back into the wall. The aura disappeared and Charizar got up badly injured. It's breathing was ragged and it's arm hung by its side. "I'm smarter!" Krestner yelled.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Dracon roared. This is my last resort! he thought to himself. I won't lose to this child! Flames erupted from the ground and from Charizard's mouth culminating in a humongous fireball that flew towards Ghost. Many people covered their eyes and from the intense light. "Not even Mew could dodge this!" Dracon yelled his eyes glowing." Especially now that Blast Burn is even stronger thanks to his special ability Blaze!"

"Ghost wait for it." the attack got closer."Wait for it" It was almost upon Ghost. He could feel the heat from the attack. "Now Psychic!" Ghost caught the attack and threw it back at Charizard which hit it hard. When the flames died down, Charizard was on the ground unconcious. Half the crowd fainted, the other half fell anime style. The judge was one of those who fainted, but not before claiming Krestner as the winner. Dracon started laughing and walked over to Krestner and shook his hand vigourously displacing his suit jacket.

"That was an amazing battle. From what I heard from your teachers you shouldn't have been able to do what you did back there. Here I'd like you to have this." Dracon removed an a purple and yellow egg from a bag Krestner didn't see him pull out. " I found this out in the forests of the Sinnoh region a couple months ago. I may not know what pokémon it'll evolve into but i'm sure it will be safe in your care." Krestner accepted the egg and showed it to Ghost who didn't even show the least bit of fatigue from the serious battle it was just in. As a matter of fact it looked like it did when it walked in. Cool, calm, and collected. " You don't need to thank me it's the prize for officially beating me in battle. It's about time for us to be gone then. Goodbye young trainer we'll meet again in time." And with that all of the Elite Four members left the arena. Krestner left the arena satisfied with himself. He got about fifty feet from the arena when a voice behind him made him stop.

"Give me that egg, you little cheater!" the ringleader said. His gang was back at the arena. The ringleader was mad and in his twisted mind the egg should have been his. He ran towards Krestner fists raised. Krestner didn't even flinch. A second later the ground erupted in front of the kid. Dirt flew through the air and the ringleader fell to the ground suddenly scared. Standing before him was a Tyranitar. With cold blue eyes. The Armor Pokémon stood and stared at the kid on the ground.

" Hyper Beam now, Quake." Krestner said. A orange beam erupted from the giant green lizards mouth and blew the kid back to the stadium and into a wall. "That'll teach you to mess with me. Return Ghost and Quake" Red light shot from two PokéBalls and hit the two pokémon sending them back into their capture devices. "Draco let's go" A Salamence flew down from the sky and landed gracefully on the ground. Krestner climbed onto its back and the dragon took off and flew away into the night.


	5. The Move

The Move

Why are we moving again? Auron asked as he put a large box into the moving truck. Ghost walked up to him and sat down.

We're moving because people are getting suspicous as to who Nexus might really be Ghost said as he moved a couch from the ground and placed it on the truck with his mind. Krestner said this place was only temporary until he could set up base on the other side of the region. Ghost and Auron continued to move the heavy furniture and the boxes into the moving truck without breaking a sweat.

I just don't know why Krestner left without us. Auron complained as he loaded the minifridge into the truck. He could've at least left Quake to move this stuff faster. I'm not complaining I mean I know I'm physically stronger than he is but still we could have gone faster.

Is there anything else to move?

No. They walked over to the moving truck and Auron picked up a PokéBall up of the ground. Well at least he left us someone to carry this thing. I mean it looks a little weird with no cab on the front. He opened the PokéBall and in a flash of white light a Tauros materialized. Auron attached the reins as Ghost tried to make small talk.

Hey, Rampage. How ya doin'? The Tauros grunted , I know you're eager to go, but you don't have to be snippy about it. I have no idea why Krestner caught you. He knew you had a Mean nature. The Tauros grunted again and again. He started to paw the ground and rearing to right we're going already. We just got to make sure Blade was ready to go. He's in the trees waiting.

Let's go Ghost! We don't want to be late! Auron 're good to go Rampage. Rampage started at a dead run and began to pull the truck down the road and into the sure he doesn't hit any trees or any boulders, Blade. The trees began to rustle and clearly over the trees all that was heard was a resounding cry

"SSSCCCEEEPPPTTTIIILLLEEE!!!!!!" The cry died down as the Forest Pokémon jumped off into the distance. Ghost walked over to Auron and sighed. It had been a long day and the Moonlight Pokémon was ready to sleep.

Well, see you there Auron. and with that Ghost teleported to the new Secret Base laughed to himself and then took off at top speed down the road his hands flying in the wind. The trees bent with the aftershock of Auron's speed. He flew out of Ringling Town and wouldn't stop until he got to the Base.

At the Police Station

The Officer Jennys' were very confused. Up until now Nexus left a note to the trainers he beat to left them know how to battle better. But this last note was left on a kid who had been blown into the colosseum wall. The note clearly read:

Dear Officers,

By the time you read this I'll have left Ringling Town and headed out.

I will no longer be the menace to the town that you all have perceived me to be.

Naturally, I'll not tell you the name of my true identity, only that it has been a pleasure to outwit you at every turn.

We may meet again in time. I bid you adieu.

Sincerely,

Nexus

Your former resident menace

P.S.

When the kid who this note is attached to wakes up let him know that the next time we meet

he better bring the noise!


	6. Memories

Memories

Krestner sat down inside the enormous cavern that was now his Secret Base. He watched his pokémon play around and have fun during their time off. He laid back on his makeshift bed and relaxed. These were the moments when life just didn't seem so complicated. He'd had to move across the Taso region three times after leaving Ringling Town. Each time he had to uproot his life and move it seemed like just a little bit more of reality slipped away. The last time would have been close if it hadn't been for that trainer Riley.

Begin Flashback

Krestner was training in the Iron Mountain when a SWAT team of Officer Jennys and their pokémon: Stunky, Skutank, Arcanine, Growlithe, Pidgeot, Parasect, Tangela, Meganium, Wobbuffet, Gastly, and Spinarak. His pokémon were exhausted and weren't up to a battle of this magnitude. How do they keep finding us? Ghost had yelled as they ran away. Auron had turned a sent a barrage of Aura Spheres and Dragon Pulses. Some police pokémon went down but they kept surging forward. Krestner returned his pokémon and ran hard down a series of tunnels trying to lose the police but they just kept coming. Suddenly Krestner crashed into a man wearing a blue outfit. He looked at Krestner and stared at his hands seeing the designs on them. The police came around the corner but Krestner had hid hoping the man wouldn't rat him out. He waited several minutes until he heard a kind voice say " You can come out now." Krestner walked out and saw the man holding out an Oran Berry.

"Here you can have this, by the way my name is Riley" he said as Krestner took the berry. He released Ghost and gave it straight to him. "You're a very responsible trainer. I have a business proposition for you, Nexus." Krestner looked at him wonderingly. "Yes I now who you are and that is why we've been looking for you. Don't talk just listen. Here's my card. Whenever your curiosity is aroused come find me." He gave Krestner a silver card and then just disappeared into thin air.

End Flashback

Krestner woke from his daydream state to look around the cavern and look at the cavern once again. He'd been here for months without battling anybody. He remembered the battles he used to have back in the day especially one he had way back in the day back when he was just starting out and had just learned that Ghost's genetic structure was so unstable he could learn any move no matter what. It was with a girl trainer who also had an Eevee and was very powerful for a little kid.

Begin Flashback

"Ghost tackle attack now!" The Evolution Pokémon rammed into the other Eevee and knocking it back. The other Eevee responded with a Quick Attack that threw Ghost through a couple boulders. Krestner was an inexperienced trainer and knew this battle would end soon if he didn't do something. Finally he thought of something. "Ghost use Metronome!" The little pokémon's ears began to move from side to side. But Krestner being inexperienced changed his mind at the last minute and told it to use Psycho Boost instead. The end result was Ghost using Metronome and getting Aeroblast and with the Psycho Boost he learned it permanently. The attack knocked into the other Eevee fainting it in one hit. The girl returned her Eevee and walked over to Krestner and said" One day we'll battle again and I'll win. You won't be so lucky as to pull an Aeroblast out again. " And with that she left.

End Flashback

Krestner took out his ocarina and began to play a sweet and sensual sound putting his baby pokémon to sleep and letting the others know that it was time they do the same. They all slinked off into their own little areas as his Igglybuff began to sing. All was calm as Krestner laid back. The first watch went out to make sure they weren't ambushed again, but it was times like this when Krestner wondered why they were still looking for him after three years. Oh well, let them look. He had retired from that life and that was a chapter he had closed. When it got a little colder he'd go back to training and maybe take place in a few tournaments as well. He continued to play his ocarina soothing the pokémon in the forest surrounding the cave. Krestner realized what he was doing and thought to himself that maybe one day they'd name this cave for the notes that played every night. The musical notes of a calm soul.


	7. Lucario Reunion

Lucario Reunion

Auron ran down the road at mach speed. His traveling cloak flew out behind him in the breeze. He was on Iron Island, home of the Luca Clan, his family. The last time he was here he was an egg. He had asked Krestner if he could leave a month ago and it had taken him that long to reach this place. He wanted to see the family he never knew and figure out the mystery of his abandonment as an egg. He jumped up into the trees and started jumping from branch to branch closing his eyes and 'seeing' for the clan of Aura Pokémon. He spotted many different pokémon ranging from small Bellossom in the trees to larger Steelix underground. He then spotted a bunch of Lucario and Riolu shaped pokémon off in the distance. He sped up even more, his paws not even touching the tree branches anymore. Unfortunatly he was going to fast because he ran into a leaping Steelix. The Steelix got mad and started charging a Hyper Beam. Auron saw him chargingthe attack and launched a Fire Punch at the Steelix's chin. The Steelix went down hard but still seemed to have a lot of fight left in him. It wrapped Auron with its tail. Auron began to struggle against the wild Iron Snake Pokémon, but it just squeezed tighter. Auron started Fire Punching the Steelix's tail making it let go. It smacked him into with an Iron Tail attack. Auron got up and placed his hands together as fire began to appear inside his hand. He then fired a Flamethrower from his hands that struck Steelix and deftly weakening it. Auron took a small object out from his cloak and hit a button. It was an Ultra Ball. Auron threw it at Steelix and it was sucked inside. The ball rocked back and forth a couple of times until it stabilized. He picked it up and placed it back into his cloak. He then continued on towards the Aura Pokémon. Little did he know he was being followed by a mysterious figure. He finally made it to the destination of his choice. The other aura-guiding pokémon looked at him inquiring look. He explained who he was and why he was there. They didn't seem to believe him until an elderly female walked out and placed his face in her paws. She examined his eyes and then looked at the spikes on his paws. On his left spike there was a small 'L' carved into it. It was the symbol of the Luca Clan. He was accepted full heartedly into the crowd when his stalker jumped out and attacked. It was Hunter J!. She began attacking the pokémon trying to catch them all. A barrage of Aura Spheres were thrown at her, but her Drapion blocked the attack with a Rock Tomb. Her Salamence started attacking with Flamethrower leaving the Aura Pokémon helpless against the flames. Auron fired off a couple of Water Pulses to get rid of the flames and then shot a Dragon Pulse at Salamence knocking it out of the air. With it on the ground Auron told all the other Lucario and Riolu to get off the ground. They moved fast into the trees as Auron triggered an Earthquake that swept through Drapion and fainted Salamence. J returned her pokemon and prepared to run, but was stopped by several well placed Focus Punches from the Lucario and Riolu. he looked and saw herself surrounded. Auron walked out and helped her up. She was still holding his hand when he threw her into the air. He then fired a Flash Cannon at her causing an explosion. He released Steelix and told it to bring her to the nearest police station. Steelix nodded its head and dug underground and disappeared. He looked back at his family. They were okay. He walked with them over to a hole in the ground. Maybe now my nightmares will cease. he thought to himself as he dropped down into the hole followed by the enormous Luca Clan. The moon shone high in the sky as distant notes spread across the night sky, serenading the pokémon beneath.


	8. Spectre

Spectre

The Ghost walked around the the streets of Wintown, his blue rings lighting the way through the thick fog. He would've just used De-Fog but he didn't want to be seen. A small bag was slung over his shoulder. He was headed towards the Fiore Temple, the place where he was cared for as a child. The fog grew thicker as he approached the foot of the Sekra Range. He looked up at the 6,500ft mountain range, a serious look on his face. He had to climb all of it to get there. Suddenly the fog was cut by a Razor Wind attack. Ghost dodged it easily, turned and growled.

"Shiftry!!!!" A wild Shiftry jumped through the fog and shot a Bullet Seed at Ghost. Ghost caught the attack with Psychic. He slammed it into the ground. Apparently he had wandered too close to Shiftree, the fortress of the five Shiftry brothers.

I was not exppecting this...but then again you might come in handy later. Ghost jumped up high in the air and began to charge an Aeroblast. The Shiftry didn't see it coming because of the fog. The attack hit the Shiftry hard throwing it back into the fog. Ghost used De-Fog and the fog disappeared while he looked for the Shiftry. It was lying on the ground fainted. Ghost used Psychic opened the bag he had with Psychic and out came a PokéBall. He threw it at the Shiftry, it dematerialized into the Pokéball in a flash of red light. The ball stabilized, flew back into the bag and Ghost teleported up to the top of the mountain. The old abandoned Go-Rock Squad base looked forlorn as it stood. It was falling apart and many Ghost types had settled here. He walked by it slowly, trying not to be seen at all. He made it by the base and up towards the temple at the summit of the mountain range. The fog disappeared the highher he got. The sun was going down and Ghost had used a lot of energy firing off that Aeroblast. The moon shined bright in the middle of the sky. Ghost used Moonlight and healed himself. He continued up the mountain range until the shadow of the temple blocked the moonlight. A Hoothoot hooted in the distance. Ghost's rings began to glow a brighter blue as he walked into the temple. He saw startled eyes staring at him as he walked deeper into the temple. Finally he came to an odd keystone stuck in the ground.

"Hhhheeeelllllloooo Ghost" An odd voice reverberated throughout the temple. Pokémon began to walk out from their hiding spots looking at him. He heard whispers in the background.

"Is it really him?"

"Did he really come back?" The pokémon looked at him. Ghost took a look around at his old friends. There were two Noctowl, a couple Gastly, exactly twelve Haunter, a Gengar and a Dustox.

Hello to you too, Spectre" A dark cloud rose from the keystone. In a second a Spiritomb stood before him. Ghost stared at the pokémon who had raised him.

"What brings you back to the Fiore Temple?" Spectre asked looking over Ghost." The last time I saw you, you were looking for your'higher purpose'. Have you found it?"

I might have, but that's not the reason why I am here. I'm here because I need to battle and defeat you. I don't know why but your image has been plaguing my dreams.

"And by defeating me you'll find out why?"

Yes

"Well then let's get on with it." Spectre fired off a Shadow Ball at Ghost who easily dodged and fired an even bigger Shadow Ball at the Forbidden Pokémon. The attack threw Spectre back into a wall. She wasn't done yet though. Ghost smiled. He hadn't had a challenge like this in years. "This is gonna be fun!" Spectre yelled.

Bring the noise! Ghost ran at her with a Shadow Claw.


	9. King Of Dragons

King Of Dragons

The day was perfect for flying. The wind blew beautifully as it carried the Dragon Pokémon flew through the sky. The sun beat down on Draco's wings as he flew towards the mountains of the Orre Region. He was flying towards a remote mountain range known as the Fire Castle. Why? His father was sick and he was bringing the medicine. The pack was slung over his shoulder, as he flew as fast as he could towards the mountain range. He'd been flying for three weeks straight which meant he'd been awake for three weeks, a feat he didn't know he could accomplish. I guess one's father being sick will do that to a pokémon, Draco thought to himself. He still didn't know if he was flying fast enough. It was beginning to anger him that he couldn't fly faster. He blew a Flamethrower into a lake. Without waning he was knocked down a couple of hundred feet by a Hydro Pump. Apparently he'd hit a Milotic with that Flamethrower and now it was mad. He flew lower and fired another Flamethrower that was met by another Hydro Pump, resulting in an explosion. Draco took advantage of this and used Aerial Ace into the smoke with white light streaking around him. Apparently the Milotic had the same idea and had used Giga Impact. The two pokémon collided in mid-air. A larger explosion erupted. Draco was blown back. He recovered, miraculously still flying. He looked around an didn't see the Milotic anywhere so he kept flying. Finally he saw the peaks of the mountain range, and flew toward them. About a half an hour later, he touched down in the middle of the mountin range. The inhabitants of Fire Castle emerged from theie caves. They all walked up to him and looked at him weirdly. He stared back wondering why everybody was staring at him. Another Salamence walked up to him and roared at him loudly (Dude why is there a Milotic in your back?!" Draco looked over his shoulder and sure enough the Tender Pokémon was laying on his back KO'ed with swirly eyes and eveything. Draco reached his head into his pack and pulled out a Net Ball and held it in his mouth. He tossed it at the Milotic, which disappeared into the ball. The ball rolled on his back for a couple of seconds before finally stabilizing. He smacked it with his wing and it rolled into his pack. The other pokémon walked (or flew) towards him. There were many Bagon, Shelgon. and of course, Salamence. But, there were also other dragons there too. There were a handful of Dragonite, a few Flygon, who lived underground and Kindra who lived in the lake. Altaria flew the sky, while Charizards slept in their caves. All kinds of Dragon types lived here, and were all governed by Draconuz Sr., King of Fire Castle, and father to Draco. Draco's real name was Draconuz Jr. but he had it shortened when he met Krestner. The Salamence that told him about Milotic was gone. In his place stood a little Bagon. It growled at him inquisitively, (The King wants to see you, but your wings must be tired after your journey, Prince Draco.) Draco responded by jumping up into the air and flying up to the throne room of King Draconuz. He flew into the throne room and gave the medicine to the pokémon attending his father. An hour later they walked out and flew away but not before telling Draco that his father wanted him. Draco walked towards his father who looked a lot better. He let out a series of guttural roars and growls, (Draconuz, I'm stepping down as King of Fire Castle. You are the only heir. If you must return to your trainer then I will lead until your return.) Draco looked at him with awe. He thought about it long and hard. It took him several weeks to decide, but he finally had a decision. He looked towards his father and roared, (Father, I have made my decision. I, Prince Draconuz Junior, hereby proclaim that I will...)


	10. Banishment

Banishment

Quake was confused about his purpose. Everyone had something to do and his life was a mess. He reflected back on his family. Or what was left of it. He remembered his mother, her brilliant eyes and the large scar on her stomach. He remembered the young trainer who helped him get over his fear of humans and the trio who chased after him. He smiled. Their pitiful attempts at capturing him were amusing at best. But the one being who stood out the most in his memory was his little shiny sister, Terra. He remembered her smile when he tickled her, her laugh that sounded like the tinkling of a bell. He remembered how he promised to always protect her from harm. They were always together, even when he'd gotten sick. She'd cared for him like his mother. The lessons he gave her in perfecting her Screech attack. And he remembered the day he'd let her slip away. It wasn't his fault really. They'd been out foraging for Oran Berries when they were attacked by a pack of Houndoom. He tried to protect her as best she could but they overpowered him and dragged her away. That day changed him so much. It was the reason for his emotional repression. The reason he'd been banished from his family. The reason why that as a Larvitar he was forced to survive on his own as the rest of his family left him behind without looking back. Quake dug out of his thinking burrow underneath the cavern. He had to get away from his place. Ever since he'd lost her he'd been looking for her. The Houndom couldn't have eaten her. She had the hardest armor of the family. But he had to find her. He had to find her for redemption but for most of all to apologize and to hear her laugh again. He never admitted that she may have died and his companions knew better than to say anything about it. That was something he'd never admit and the grief had turned his ices an icy-blue. Quake walked over to Krestner on quiet feet. He wasn't known as the "Quiet Terror" for nothing. He rolled the sleeping boy of his hammock and fashioned it into a cloak. He picked up a Cherish Ball and placed into the makeshift pocket. He walked out into the moonlit night and crept slowly into the darkness of the surrounding forest. His eyes were the only thing that could be seen. He hated himself for losing his sister and hated himself for not telling anyone where he was going. Krestner would wake up and probably think he was on a recruitment mission just like Draco, Ghost and Auron were doing. What he didn't know was that they all had their own personal agenda. Ghost was going to visit his old caretaker and mentor. Auron was rediscovering his family. Draco was helping his sick father and now he was looking for his sister. He left the forest and continued down the road towards the intersection to Kanto and Johto. He took the Johto route and walked out of Victory Road. He was going to find her even if it took him forever. He wasn't tired. He was glad for the immense endurance training he had received. The shadows of the world around him seemed to engulf the Rock/Dark type as he ventured deeper into the forest. Occasionally a Noctowl would hoot and Quake would be brought back to reality from his tiring thoughts. The sun breached the horizon as he continued to creep about the forest. Trainers started to walk about the forest and saw him. They tensed expecting a battle to come. Quake kept walking wrapped up in his own thoughts. Many pokémon stirred from their night sleep. A Houndoom walked by him with a tan Tyrantitar in tow...

"Huh" ,Quake looked at the weird scene again. It was indeed a Tyranitar following a Houndoom as if it had no choice. Could it really be that easy after 10 1/2 years? ,Quake thought to himself. He crept closer to the shiny Armor Pokémon and its "captor". He got close enough and then he growled (Terra?) The Houndoom jumped at him, small fireballs escaping its mouth. The Tyranitar looked up at Quake and stared. It growled back (The pokémon you are looking for has been dead for a long time...Quake.) The Houndoom stared at him menacingly, before shooting a massive Flamethrower at Quake that was blocked by the other Tyranitar. Quake stood confused. (How do you know my name? And what happened to my sister?) he growled back. The Houndoom did not like being denied a pokémon squirm in front of its flame. It roared loudly and the rest of the pack came running out of the surrounded Quake and began to shoot fire at him. The other Armor Pokémon tried to jump in front of the attacks but was tackled by by several of the pack. Quake roared loud enough that they probably heard him in Mossdeep City (NO!!!!!). He thundered forward, suddenly unaware of the fire that was engulfing him. He picked up several Houndoom and threw them into the trees, while He aimed a multitude of Focus Punches at the other pack members. They were blown back by Quake's power and he picked up the ither Tyranitar. They turned towards the pack and stomped hard on the ground causing a massive Earthquake. The Dark Pokémon fell to the ground with swirly eyes. The two Tyranitar took a good look at each other, checking for bruises or any kinds of injuries. None were seen. Quake walked over to the nearest Houndoom, grabbed him by his neck and picked him up. He gruffly growled in his face (WHERE IS MY SISTER?!) The Houndoom looked him in the eye as if remembering a far-off memory. It barked at Quake (You just saved her life.). Quake threw him into a tree and turned to the other Tyranitar. It seemed different now. It seemed more relaxed and finally looked at Quake. Then it laughed. It sounded like the soft tinkling of a bell. Quake was stunned. He'd finally found his sister, but now they had to return home so he could be redeemed. He ran over and hugged his sister. Quake laughed to himself. Who'd have thought that I would find my sister on the anniversary of the day she was captured and he was banished. ,he thought to himself. They began to walk through the dense forest, catching up in each other's lives. After Terra had been kidnapped (or pokénapped wihch ever you wanna call it.) she'd tried to get away and after theconstant abuse she had evolved into a Pupitar and later into what she was today. The Houndoom used her to get rid off any opposing tribes and had nearly driven her insane. But he had showed up right before her mind had snapped. Quake told her about his exile as a Larvitar for losing her and how Krestner had captured him to give him a home, but later trained him to be the powerhouse that he was today. He also told her about all the friends he had made over his life and even how he had become the strngth behind Krestner's Nexus identity. He spoke about how he now had to return home to redeem himself. It would take about a week to reach to reach their childhood home, but for now they had to rest. They had talked well into the night. Quake dug a hole in the ground and threw a couple of trees into the pit. He picked up one and used Fire Fang on it, setting it ablaze. He threw it back into the pile of wood and the flame grew huge. Both Armor Pokémon laid down on the ground. The Cherish Ball fell out of Quake's makeshift pocket and rolled across the ground. A Togekiss flew high overhead and swooped down over Terra and her older brother. It sensed the peace and serenity they radiated. It flew over to the Cherish Ball and flew inside. The wind blew hard but peacefully pushing the capture device back into the pocket of the now-tattered hammock-turned-travelers cloak. The notes of Krestner's ocarina carried pecefully into the campsite making the peacefulness of the world a real thing.


	11. Trainer To Trainer

Trainer to Trainer

" Now what brings you here to Veilstone City?" the purple -haired boy asked his guest. The boy's hair was tyed up into a ponytail and he wore an orange shirt with a bluish-green apron and tannish pants. He handed him an iced tea and sat across from him. His guest wore black faded jeans, black t-shirt that was exposed by his unzipped black jacket. His black sunglasses covered his eyes, while black gloves with weird runes on them covered his hands.

"Well, I'd thought I'd check up on one of my oldest friends, Reiji. Things tend to get boring on Harvest Moon Island." his guest replied looking around and not touching his iced tea.

"Well, Krestner the last time you were here you were being chased am I right?," Reiji took a sip of his own iced tea."So if you don't want me to ask again then you'll tell me why you're here." Krestner looked at Reiji, all emotions cloaked by his black sunglasses. He got up and walked towards the door. Reiji popped ujp after him and laid his hand on Krestner's shoulder. "Sorrry, Krest didn't mean to be so mean. Obviously something is on your mind and I'm willi...Hey where's Ghost?" Krestner shrugged Reiji's hand off his shoulder and turned to look at the took his glasses off and began to laugh.

"Took you long enough"

"It's not my fault. I've just never seen you without one of your "Original Six" with you."

"Oh I have two of them with me right now, along with this egg that has yet to hatch, and my Chimchar, Ember." And with that Krestner released his pokémon.

"Chimchar!" "Staraptor!" "Sceptile!" The pokémon stretched as if they'd been cooped up in som kind of small ball-shaped room (lol). Reiji looked Staraptor flew in through the open window carrying his Swalot on his back and his Bibarel in its talons. It set them down and the pokémon began to play around. Reiji started to laugh. The two trainers walked out of the room and into the next one and began to talk.

"So again, why are you here Krest?"

"Um, how do I say this? I've lost sight of myself. I have now idea how it happened or whether it means anything but ever since that day I've never been the same. I've sat and I've thought about it over and over again but nothing seems to work."

"Are you talking about the day when she..."

"Yes. I have nightmares about the day when my past comes back to haunt me. I know it's going to happen and I see no way around it."

"So that's what's been bothering you."

"Again, yes."

Then the only thing to do. You've got to battle me. You're obviously out of touch with your inner trainer and I'm willing to teach you how to be one. Whaddya say?" Reiji held out his hand to Krestner.

"You're on."

Several Hours Later...

This is an official two-on-two Pokémon battle between Reiji of Veilstone City and Krestner of Ringling Town. There are no substitutions. Let the battle commence!"

"Ember use Flame Wheel!" The Chimchar engulfed himself in fire and flew towards Reiji's Bibarel.

"Bibarel, dodge and use Water Gun!" Bibarel jumped out of the way and shoots a stream of water at Ember but narrowly missed when Ember dodged. "Bibarel, Hyper Fang now!" Its teeth began to glow and he ran on all fours towards Ember.

"Ember, Dig." Ember dug into the ground avoiding the attack adn popped up underneath Bibarel and punched him into the sky. Bibarel came own on the ground hard but stil looked ready for battle. Bibarel fired of a Hydro Pump at it's trainer's command. Ember used a powerful Flamethrower. The attacks hit each other ending up in an explosion. Inside the smoke Bibarel was stunned as Ember (who trained himself in the art of seeing through thick smoke) tokk the time to attack with Fury Swipes. When the smoke cleared, Bibarel as on the ground fainted and Ember began to jump up and down cheering.

"Chimchar Chim!" He ran over to Krestner and jumped up on his shoulder as Reiji returned his Bibarel to its Pokéball, telling it how well it did.

"Bibarel, is unable to battle. Ember is the winner!"

"Well Krestner it seems that your Chimchar has gotten stronger since the last time we battled. But I don't plan on losing! Staraptor let's go!" The Predator Pokémon materialized in white light. Krestner smiled and sent out his Sceptile, Blade. Blade looked at the other pokémon in earnest.

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace!" Staraptor flew towards Blade with white light surrounding it. Blade blocked it with Leaf Blade then hammered im with a Focus Punch. Staraptor hit the ground, bounded back up and attacked usign Peck in rapid succession. The attacks hit Blade who fell on the ground. He got up to retaliate when a huge explosion took place in the distance. The blast was so huge that it threw the pokémon and their trainers into wall, and returning everyone back into their capture devices.

"What the heck was that!?" Reiji yelled.

"I don't know, but I think it came from the gym! Let's go!" Both trainers ran off into the distance, hoping to make it in time.

Author's Note: As you guys have probably noticed, these chapters seem to have nothing to do . They each have bits and pieces that will be part of the storyline later.


	12. Redemption to Retribution

Redemption or Retribution

Krestner and Reiji ran out into the open. Flames were scattered all over the place as fallen buildings. Reiji began to scout the area for any signs of life while Krestner began to walk through the flames to see who could've caused such an explosion. He walked over towards a fallen lamp and pushed it out of his way. He was about to walk in when a weak cry stopped him. He looked around for the cause of the cry and came across a little Phanpy that was trapped under a bunch of water pipes. It couldn't move because of the flowing water. It called again out again, sounding a lot more feeble. He released Blade from his Pokéball.

"Blade go over there and get that Phanpy out of there!"

"Sceptile" Blade jumped into the water and located the Phanpy. It slashed the pipes with Night Slash and delicately picked up the small Long Nose Pokémon. It shielded the Phanpy and jumped through the raging water and back to Krestner. Krestner wrapped it in his jacket and ran. He didn't stop until he made it all the way to the Pokémon Center. A Nurse Joy walked up to him and took the Phanpy into the Emergency Room. Reiji came into the Center with his pokémon in tow. They each held a corner of a Donphan that was badly injured. They carried it into the Emergency Room and five minutes later Reiji came out and began to talk.

"We found it in the alley by where you found that Phanpy. They must've been traveling together. We can only hope that it will be okay. They're all each other has left. Who would do such a thing?"

"Atilla and Hun would." He got up and through his sunglasses on the floor. "They're the only members of Team Rocket who would be allowed the firepower to take down the Veilstone Gym and the buildings around it."

"Who's Atilla and Hun?"

"They're rotten to the core Team Rocket officers. They tried to catch Raikou and then later tried to take my pokémon awhile back. I'd heard they escaped prison but I didn't thik they'd make it all the way to the Sinnoh region. Atilla has a Skarmory which is probably what hurt that Donphan and Hun has a Steelix which is probably what brought down the buildings. They're pokémon are as about as cruel as they are." Krestner spat out as if the information disgusted him. His eyes flashed red with anger as he thought about what they did to the two Ground-types in the Emergency Room. Reiji backed up some. He'd never seen Krestner like this.

"Why do you care so much about these two's survival. They're not even your pokémon."

"Because...ugh you wouldn't understand." Krestner stalked of into the waiting room, leaving Reiji confused in the vestibule of the Pokémon Center

Krestner's Thoughts

What is wrong with me? Why am I so affected by the attack here? No, not the attack on the gym. It was the attack on Donphan and Phanpy that's got me shook up. No pokémon should be dealt such a ferocious attack. They must've tried to fight back and were thrown into the building after building after building after building. But why do I care so much? What has me so worried about them? If they die they die together and will see each other on the other side. If they live they can go about their journey doing whatever they do best. But if just one of them were to die then...That's why I care so much! What ever happened on their outside is how I feel on the inside. Hurt and broken. As long as they have each other then they're okay but if one of them dies then the one left will end up just like me. Hurt, broken and alone. That's why! I won't let that happen and if it does, whoever did this answers to me!

BACK TO STORY...

Nurse Joy walked into the room, bringing Krestner back from his thoughts. " The two pokémon that came in will make a full recovery, but they won't be able to travel wild anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was X-raying them I found chips under their skin. These are tracker chips placed by an organization known as 'Team Rocket.' If these pokémon go back out wild, they could just be found again and hurt even worse." Her face looked grave. Krestner got up from his seat.

" I'll take them. I'll find Team Rocket and make them remove these chips or shut them down."

"So you'll take them?" Nurse Joy stared at him. Suddenly the door swooshed open and in walked in Reiji.

"No, we'll take them. I've always wanted a Donphan. Krestner we'll come back tomorrow and pick these two up."

"Really, cuz we were just gonna take them now." Everybpdy turned arpund at the unfamiliar voice to see two Rockets standing before them. They both wore the giant "R" on their khaki jackets and both wore khaki pants and black boots. One had blueish hair that was semi-long and spiked up at each corner of his head. The other had spiky dirty-blonde hair and stood tall and was bulky-looking. He also wore sunglasses. Krestner tilted his head. He'd seen them somewhere before.

"Atilla and Hun? I'm gonna kill you two!" They looked at him curiously and as if suddenly remembering started yelling.

"That's that kid that got us demoted!" Atilla roared.

"Yea now we're stuck on stupid assignments like this. Tracking the only escaped Rocket pokémon left." Krestner moved towards the door that led to the two Ground-types.

"You're not gonna get them!" He threw a PokéBall and out came Ember, the Chimchar. "Ember, Fire Spin!" "Chimchar" Ember unleashed a tornado of fire at Atilla and Hun blowing them back through the door.

"So that's how you're gonna play it... Attila lets take this battle outside!" Hun grabbed Attila and they ran outside. Everything was calm for a second. The ground trembled slightly. Krestner realized what happened. He barked commands fast because he knew what was coming.

"Nurse Joy go check on the pokémon! Reiji and Blade, go with her! NOW!" The two didn't hesitate and ran to secure the pokémon. "Ember ,Dig underground and use Flamethrower!" The little Chimp Pokémon dug under the floor and shot blistering fire down the tunnel. An explosion erupted from the ground outside as a Steelix flew up after the smoke. "Good job Ember, but it just gets harder from here." From outside Hun's voice could be heard.

"Steelix stop playing around and get back down there!" The tunneling began again coming harder and faster than before. Without thinking, Krestner grabbed his Chimchar and threw him out of the hole, jumping into it in the process. He raised a gloved fist. Steelix's head popped out of the ground and with one well placed punch Krestner knocked it back down through the hole and out the other side. Ember got up dazed and confused at what his trainer just did. Little did he know Reiji, having secured the pokémon, had come to make sure Krestner was okay and had saw the whole thing. "You okay Ember?" The Chimp Pokémon nodded and began to laugh. Attila and Hun were pissed. They could be heard screaming from outside.

"Who knew a Chimchar could learn Dizzy Punch?"

"I don't care! We need to get rid of those two pokémon before Giovanni finds out they've gone missing." Krestner bust through the front door. HIs Chimchar followed behind him.

"Get out of here now and I might not break too many bones." Krestner cracked his knuckles. Ember copied him. Attila walked forward and released his Muk and Skarmory.

"We're not going anywhere! Muk, Sludge Bomb and Skarmory use Steel Wing!" His Muk shot large blobs of sludge while Skarmory flew up into the air and came down with it's wings glowing. Krestner saw both attacks coming and had little time to react when Donphan and Phanpy charged out of the Center and took the attacks head-on. Blade ran out after them. The two Ground-types were thrown back into ground majorly injured from the attack before and the attack now. Steelix got up from its stupor and attacked the Donphan with a Dragonbreath and then aiming it at Phanpy.

(Now comes the part where you, the fans of my story think of the saddest song you can.)

The Phanpy dodged but didn't see Skarmory attack from the side with another Steel Wing. Blade tried to jump into the battle, but was stopped by the glare Phanpy and Donphan gave him. Phanpy got up off the ground slowly, having taken lots of damage. It evolved in a brilliant whitte light into Donphan. The two Donphans roared loudly. Krestner tried to stop the two ,but was blown back by a Hyper Beam from one of the Donphan. He hit the wall and realized that the blast hadn't packed much power at all. He came to the stunning realization that they couldn't go much longer like this. Nobody could stop them because they wouldn't let anybody stop them. They kept charging at the two Rockets who laughed at their pain. everytime being stopped by either Steelix, Muk, or Skarmory. Ember dug underground to shield his eyes from what was happening. Blade looked away and began to cry. Krestne just sat there and stared, wrapped in his own thoughts. The two Donphan looked at each other and smiled. They knew they weren't getting out of here alive ,but they'd at least be able to stop these idiots from harming the people who saved them. They charged forward as purple and gold energy flowed around them and struck the three pokémon with Giga Impact. The attack hit all three pokémon and triggered a massive explosion. The aftershock of the attack caused everyone to be blown back. When the smoke cleared. the Donphan wereon the ground unconcious and Muk and Skarmory were fainted with swirly eyes. Reiji burst out of the Center and looked at Krestner who, unlike everyone else didn't get blown back. In fact it seemed the energy had just moved around him. Attila and Hun got up of the ground, a look of terror on their normally calm faces. Attila returned his pokémon as Hun looked for Steelix. The Iron Snake exploded from the ground and charged a Hyper Beam. Ember flew up from underground and attacked with Fire Blast just as Blade fired his own Hyper Beam. The attacks fainted Steelix. Hun returned his Iron Snake.

"Get the Donphan. These guys have nothing left." He growled as he hit a button on his wristwatch. A large ship came down out of the sky and its shadow covered them all. It came about 200 ft. from the ground. Attila shot a net out of a net launcher and it captured the Donphan. Krestner broke out of his revelry and his anger began to show through. He dashed forward towards the Rockets but, Hun pushed another button and they were all transported into the ship.

"They're getting away!" Reiji yelled (what a way to state the obvious). Krestner's pokémon jumped into their Pokéballs as Krestner kept his momentum going."That ship must be at least 200 ft in the air and must be going as fast as a Rapidash. You're never gonna catch up Krestner!" But he just kept running. He came to a tree and jumped onto the first branch and began branch-hopping, his anger increasing with every jump. He reached the top of the tree and jumped up high into the air and onto the ship. ONTO THE SHIP!!! Reiji did a double-take and couldn't believe his eyes. Krestner had just jumped hundreds of feet into the air. He was now clinging onto the ship and was punching the outside of the ship pitifully trying to break through. Reiji couldn't bear to watch but when he turned his head away he didn't see Krestner's hand glow and pounded the ship harder creating a large hole. He slipped onboard undetected. Blade, Ember, Regal, the Staraptor and jumped from their respective Pokéballs.

"Go and find the Donphan and get them out of here. I'll handle the ones who messed with me"

"Scep?"

"I mean with them, the Donphan" The three Pokémon saluted and spread out throughout the ship. Krestner walked up to a door and punched through it. He opened the door from the inside and walked inside. The ship wasn't as big as it looked and he'd walked into the control room where Attila and Hun stood confused.

"How'd you get in here?" they asked shocked. Krestner raised a gloved hand and ripped a control panel of the wall and threw it at them. Hun dodged it and jumped over a chair. Attila, not reacting fast enough, was hit hard in the head, but didn't seem too phased by it.

"Non provocherà con l'impunità" (Thou shalt not provoke me with impunity) Krestner walked towards the Rockets and the door mysteriously closed behind him.

BACK TO THE POKÉMON

Regal and Blade found the Donphan in a small room and busted them out of the ship. Ember went back to make sure his trainer wasn't hurt. He found the control room just as the door closed. A strange light shone from the room and screaming could be heard. And it wasn't the manly kind of scream either. It was that high-pitched scream that stays with you until you leave the dreadful place that you're in. But one thing could be heard over it all.

"WELCOME TO MY RETRIBUTION!"

BACK TO POKÉMON CENTER

Reiji watched the front part of the ship fill with light and soon it disappeared. The ship began to turn around as out of the forest came Blade and Regal carrying the two Donphan. The ship landed safely in front of the Pokémon Center. The glass covering the cockpit was melted by a blast of fire and Krestner walked out with Ember on his shoulder.

"Where are Attila and Hun?" Reiji asked. Krestner raised a hand and gestured to the Donphan. A Chansey burst from the Center with a humongous stretcher and the Donphan were placed on it and wheeled inside. Reiji walked over to Krestner who now seemed to be at peace. Reiji could only guess at what had happened aboard the ship.

"What was that strange light up there? " Reiji inquired.

"Ember used Heat Wave up there." Krestner walked inside the Pokémon Center and Reiji turned and went home wondering if maybe just maybe Krestner might have a new job. The day grew old and turned to night and the notes of an ocarina could be heard in the distance. The notes carried out into the wind and reached out to the regions of the world.

Three Weeks Later…

Krestner woke up inside the Pokémon Center, refreshed. Today was the day. The day the Donphan would be released from the Center. He quickly took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and ran down the steps taking two at a time. A lot had happened since the two Rockets had been captured. They'd been stripped of their pokémon and shipped back to Kanto. Veilstone Gym had been rebuilt and the damage to the Pokémon Center was repaired. The Donphan's chips had been removed and they'd made a full recovery. Reiji offered to take one while Krestner would take the other. At first, they had been afraid to split them up only to find that the pokémon were trying to get away from each other. And now today he knew he'd have to leave. There was much to prepare for as he only had a few months left before he actually had to go back to Trainer School. But, this year he was going with a new pokémon. He walked into the vestibule and spotted Reiji. He seemed overly excited.

"My brother Paul is coming home soon from Hoenn and plans on taking on the Sinnoh League. Maybe you'll try out this year."

"Yea, maybe." Nurse Joy walked out of the back room and the two Donphan accompianied her while Ember sat on one of their heads. Ember, spotting his trainer, jumped up onto the lights hanging from the ceiling and into his Pokéball. "It's time then. I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right."

"Why the right?"

"Because I've already named the left one Wrecker." And with that Krestner took out a Pokéball and tapped it on Wrecker's head. It descended into the capture device in a flash of red light as Reiji's did too. They stabilized and Krestner placed the ball on his belt.

"Oh I forgot!'" Reiji walked over to Krestner. "Ghost called and said that they were all home and ready for some training. That Umbreon of yours is talented if it an use a videophone."

"Well then,I guess that means I'm off. It was nice of you to let me stay here. Goodbye everybody." He walked out of the Pokemon Center and down the road as his friend waved back. Krestner got down the road and let out Wrecker.

"Donphan!"

"Thanks Wrecker."

"Phan?"

"You helped me gain redemption and I helped you get retribution. We both are now contet with our lives and are free to try new things. It's for that that I thank you." Wrecker's eyes welled up and he trumpeted for joy. He jumped back into his Pokéball and Krestner released Regal. He hoped onto his back and Regal took flight towards Harvest Moon Island.

Chapter 5 is where the storyline picks up again and if you've paid attention then things will start to add up. And if any of you ask Ash will be in the story somewhere as will Paul and the rest of them. I may even introdce a love interest for Krestner.

And if these chapters left you with a lot of questions remember that I'll answer them all in time as the story progresses.


	13. School Time Blues

School Time Blues

"Okay today's lesson is about pokémon native to Sinnoh. Now can anybody either show me an example or tell me about one of them." the teacher said as he wrote "Sinnoh" on the whiteboard. Many raised their hands, wanting a turn to answer. Krestner scoffed at their eagerness. The teacher heard him and called him out.

"Mister Stratos, why don't you please come up here and answer this question."

"Why? There are so many other people who want to answer this question. Why me of all people in class, Mr. Ralt?"

"Because unlike everyone else you're failing this class."

"Fine then." Krestner got up and walked up to the front of the room and stood in front of the board. He took a Pokéball of his belt and it opened up. Standing next to Krestner was Ember, his Chimchar. Ember ran up his leg and onto his shoulder. "Chimchar" "This is Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. While he is a Chimchar he prefers to be called Ember." Krestner made the motion to walk back to his seat when a girl walked to the front of the room and opened her Pokéball and out came a shiny Glaceon with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

"This is Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. While she is a Glaceon she prefers to be called Artik." she said mockingly to Krestner. The class hushed in the background. Ember stared at Artik while Krestner stared down the girl.

"You always got to steal my fire, don't you Selena?"

"You make it so easy." Krestner turned away from her and walked back to his seat with a smile on his face. He sat down and immediately jumped back up. His seat was frozen solid.

"Krestner?"

"What Selena?"

"Your seat's frozen." Krestner ignored her while Ember defrosted his seat. Selena tried to walk back to her seat but mysteriously could not. She looked down to find that Ember had melted her sneakers to the floor.

"Selena?"

"What Krestner?"

"You're stuck to the floor." Selena raised a Pokéball as Ghost stood in front of Krestner and growled. Artik growled from behind her trainer. The class began to chant in the background.

"Battle, Battle, Battle!"

"Alright, everybody calm down." Mr. Ralt walked to the front of the room and lowered Selena's raised Pokéball. Ghost walked away and sat underneath Krestner's desk and Ember jumped into his capture device. Selena walked to her seat (her shoes stayed stuck to the floor and she was now walking in socks.) and Artik ,copying Ghost, lounged underneath her trainer's desk. "Now you both are gonna settle this in the arena later. As for everybody else, no homework and you all are dismissed." Krestner and Selena made eager attempts to leave the other's presence when Mr. Ralt stopped them." You two aren't going anywhere. And put your pokémon away please. Selena returned her Glaceon, but Krestner made no move to return his.

"I left Ghost's Pokéball at home. He stays out."

"Very well then. You both have been at each other's throats since the beginning. So now I'm going to remedy the problem. From now on you two are partners in everything. And before you complain, the first person who complains is banned from the finals and will repeat this year over. Also whoever loses this battle gets detention."

"I hate ultimatums. But you happen to be very persuasive sir. I'll agree for now." Krestner walked out of the room with Ghost following behind him. Selena reluctantly agreed to the terms too and followed behind Krestner. "Stop following me." Krestner continued to walk down the hallway while Selena stood stockstill, stuck by Ghost's Psychic attack. Krestner walked over two the closest videophone and called Harvest Moon Island.

"Terra, I need Rados and Clod and I'm sending over Regal and Blade." Quake's sister growled her approval. Krestner placed the Pokéballs on the teleporter and sent them to the island. In their place were the capture devices holding his Gyarados and Torterra. Ghost dropped his connection to Selena as his trianer walked away and he closely followed.

Thirty Minutes Later...

The students filed into the gymnasium to watch the battle. It's wasn't everyday that two of the best trainers decided to battle it out. Krestner and Ghost walked in on one side of the gym, while Selena and Artik came in through the other. Mr. Ralt stood as judge to this match.

"This is a six-on-six match between Selena Krat and Krestner Stratos. Loser has detention. There are no substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

"Clod, come out and show 'em how it's done!"

"Enter, Frost" The Froslass appeared in a flash of white light. The two pokémon stared each other down.

"Clod, Leaf Storm!" Glowing leaves flew from the tree on Clod's back and towards Frost. Frost countered with an Ice Beam that froze the leaves solid.

"Good job, Frost. Now fire another Ice Beam at that Torterra!" The attack came for Clod who jumped up high in the air, avoiding the attack and firing an enormous Energy Ball. It struck the ground in front of the Froslass, sending rocks in the air. The chunks of ground struck the Snow Land Pokémon. Frost hit the ground, seriously injured.

"Clod, Earthquake!" the Torterra hit the grond, sending a massive shockwake tthrough the ground and striking Frost again. Frost's eyes went swirly and it was done.

"Frost is unable to battle, Clod is the winner."

"Well we'll have no more of that. Enter, Flipper!" A Lapras appeared and its musical voice filled the room. "Flipper, Ice Beam."

"Clod, Hyper Beam!" The attacks collided in mid-air resulting in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Clod was on the ground, fainted. Flipper was still standing, but seemed to have taken a lot of damage. It was panting.

"OK then. Rados, show 'em how it's done." The Gyarados was ready for battle. "It's time! Use Thunder!" The electricity came at Flipper, who was too tired to move...

Off To Detention

The electricity hit Flipper, the Lapras, causing it to flip back and into a wall. Rados, the Gyarados roared loudly.

"Well, that takes care of your Lapras. Got any comebacks this time." But Krestner never got an answer. He looked at Selena to see that she was staring straight at Rados, a look of fear in her eyes. "This is the part where you send out another pokémon, Selena. Hello? Are you still in this?" She just stared at Rados. Who knows what was flashing through her mind.

Selena's Thoughts

Fear, fright, too scared to move, maybe it won't attack again. Maybe it won't. I hope it won't. Please don't let it attack again! Not now, not ever!

BACK TO STORY

The audience was getting restless. What was taking so long? Many tried to get up to leave but were stopped by various teachers. Back on the field, Ghost was reading Selena's mind.

Return Rados.

"Why?"

Just do it if you want this battle to continue. Krestner, trusting his pokémon's judgement, returned Rados and sent out Ember. Immediately Selena jumped back into action, returning her Lapras and sending out her Lumineon, Grace.

"Grace, Water Gun!" Krestner had been caught off-guard by her sudden switch back into "battle mode" and forgot to tell Ember to dodge. The little monkey was pushed back by the blast of water. Ember got up slowly.

"Ember, ThunderPunch, Full Power!" Ember's fist began to glow as electricity encircled it. He jumped up onto the lights on the ceiling and began to swing forward towards Grace.

"Grace, Surf." Grace rode a huge wave trying to take out Ember in one hit. Ember expertly jumped over the large wave and slammed its electrically-charged fist into it, shocking the Lumineon in the process. Grace flew out of the wave, electricity flowing around it as it flinched.

"Ember, finish it off with Aerial Ace!" Ember flew down from the sky, its arms outstretched and white light surrounding it.

"Grace, Endure." Grace braced herself for the impact. Ember struck her hard with Aerial Ace causing an explosion (don't ask me how this happened because I have no clue). Ember jumped back from the smoke, waiting for it to clear. Suddenly, a Hydro Pump flew out of the smoke, obliterating it in the process. Ember countered with a Focus Punch. The attacks collided but the Hydro Pump was sufficient enough to blow Ember back and faint him.

"Ember is unable to battle, Grace is the win.."

"Wait" The Lumineon was swaying back and forth and finally fell over and fainted. "You were saying?"

"Tie!" Selena angrily stared at Krestner. He'd outsmarted her this time, but not again.

"Enter, Deli." Deli, the Delibird came out of its Pokéball and began to jump around. "Delibird"

"Show 'em how it's done Qua..." Krestner stopped. An Officer Jenny had walked into the room and was watching the battle.

Krestner's Thoughts

Crap, how long has she been standing there. It doesn't matter. But , if I send out Quake, then she'll connect the dots and then I'm done for. Unless...no I can't take the chance of losing this battlle. Wait that's it. I don't have to win , but neither does she. But I'm gonna have to time this just right.

BACK TO STORY

Krestner put the ball back on his belt and took of another one.

"Show 'em up Glide! Use Rock Slide!" Krestner's Gligar jumped out of its Pokéball and threw a bunch of rocks at Deli, who dodged and fired a Water Pulse. Glide expertly flew through the air and dodged the attack.

"Deli, use Present!" The Delivery Pokémon opened up its bag-like tail and threw a bomb that collided with Glide. The attack threw Glide back into a wall.

"Glide, use Stone Edge!" The Gligar attacked Deli, doing serious damage to the Delibird. Deli fell back on the ground and had swirly eyes.

"Deli is unable to battle, Glide is the winner!" The crowd was roaring now and the teachers lost control of the noise. Okay then, if that's how you wanna play it. , Selena thought to herself. Well, I didn't expect this from the slacker, but I'm just getting warmed up.

"Enter, Cross!" Selena's Heracross emerged from it's Pokéball and smiled.

"I thought you were an Ice-type trainer, Selena."

"You better learn to adapt. Cross, Megahorn!" Cross's horn began to glow and it flew and tackled Glide with it, knocking it back considerably. Glide, looked on tired and panting. That's a powerful Heracross, if it can use a Bug-type attack and hurt Glide, who isn't normally affected by Bug-types. Krestner's thoughts were on the battle and he knew another hit like that and his Glide was going down." Cross, Focus Blast!"

"Glide, block it with X-Scissor!" The ball of energy hit Glide as he crossed his glowing claws. A large explosion erupted. The smoke took a long time clearing up, and when it did Glide was still standing, lots of briuses and cuts on his body. Cross, the Heracross still didn't have a scratch on it. All it did was brush some dust of of its horn. "Glide, can you keep going?"

"Gligar!"

"Ok, then use Swagger." Glide blew air out of his mouth and Cross glowed red for a second, followed by little duckies swirling around its head. It hit itself in its face with its claw. "Now Glide, Earthquake." Gligar smashed its claws into the ground, causing a humongous tremors to rip through the ground and hit Cross. While Cross was recovering from the attack Glide took the time to use Rest and promptly went to sleep. Cross stil confused began to "suck" sap from a nearby rock. After a few minutes it snapped out of confusion and turned to the sleeping Glide.

"Cross, Brick Break!" The Heracross's arm glowed white, as it flew towards the FlyScorpion Pokémon. Krestner began to smile.

"Sleep Talk." Glide, still sleeping, was covered in a greenish orb. Cross hit the orb and was thrown back. Selena stood confused for a second and then smiled.

"Feint" Cross's horn glew white and he shattered the orb and was about to hit Glide when the Gligar woke up and dodged the oncoming attack.

"X-Scissor, followed by Cross Poison!" Gligar's claws glowed blue and he crossed them and thrown a glowing, blue "X" at the Heracross, followed by a purple one. The attacks collided with the Single Horn Pokémon throwing it into the ground and fainting it. Krestner looked up into the stands and saw the Officer Jenny talking to a teacher.

She's asking about you, in case you were wondering. Ghost telepathically said to his trainer.

"Well, then I have no choice. Return Glide." The pokémon were returned to their respective Pokéballs.

"Ente..."

"Go Rados!" Krestner's Gyarados emerged from its Pokéball and roared. Selena was once again stopped in her tracks.

What are you planning, Krestner?

"That officer will figure out who I am if I win. So I'm ending this battle." Krestner whispered to his shiny pokémon. Selena's mind was encased in fear. There was only one solution to this.

"Ghost, can you synchronize our thoughts and movements?"

Done. Selena raised her hand and at the same time as Krestner spoke.

"I forfeit." Krestner returned Rados and walked off the field, smiling. His plan had worked perfectly. He heard Mr. Ralt in the back of his mind telling Selena that they were to report to detention immediately.

You are a genius, Ri.. Krestner spun around so fast that Ghost, not reacting fast enough, walked into his leg.

"DON"T EVER CALL ME THAT!" ,Krestner roared. He returned Ghost to his Pokéball and turned to walk away.

"I thought you didn't have his Pokéball on you?" Selena walked up behind Krestner, back to normal again.

"I didn't have it on me. It was on my pants pocket. Besides, it seems we're stuck together for a while, so you're gonna have to get over your fear of Gyarados."

"How did you know?"

"You froze up fast. A little too fast for it to be a secret."

"Okay, fine then but whatever reason you forfeit the match..."

"..will not be known by you." Krestner smiled again. Selena could do nothing else but smile too.

Can we get going now? The sooner we get over with detention the better.

"Shut up Ghost!" they both said in unison.

"Why aren't you two in detention yet?" Mr. Ralt had walked into the hallway. The young trainers ran down the hallway as fast as they could, smiles across their faces. Mr. Ralt's face softened as he saw them run away. Well that takes care of that. he thought to himself. He tried walking away, but somehow could not. He looked down at his shoes to find one frozen and the other one melted to the floor.

DOWN THE HALLWAY...

"That should hold him for awhile. Wanna skip and get some ice cream or something?" Krestner looked at his new partner in crime.

"You're on. Last one there buys!" And with that they ran down the hallway and out the door.

Author's Note

Anybody who read this on JustExpressing, please note that I fused chapter 13: School Time Blues and chapter 14: Off to Detention together

Sorry if anybody was inconvenienced


	14. Preparations

Preparations

Ladies and Gentlemen, Trainers all! I have an announcement to make!" All the student trainers turned to the teacher as he gained everybody's attention."Final Exams begin in one week!" A loud groan could be heard from around the room. " Now, now. Don't fret! Since you all are the oldest trainers in the school your challenge takes place in another region! It will be a two-on-two race to the Pokémon League of said region after collecting all 8 badges of said region. The region will be announced on the day the exam begins as will the final rules to the competition. The list for partners is on the wall. Everybody is now dismissed for the day as I'm sure this will take a week to prepare for." Everybody ran to the wall to see who they were pairred with. All except for two. Selena and Krestner knew better than to look. They already knew they were partnered together. And as of now they didn't care. After that battle they had become best friends and didn't mind spending time together. Mr. Ralt on the other hand, had regretted the decision he made. They'd become the troublemakers of the school. He'd even stopped giving them detentions anymore because they just added more paperwork. The two trainers left the schoolyard before everybody else, their two fox-like pokémon following behind them.

"What region do you think we're going to?",Selena asked.

"Well, I doubt it's this one. Everybody knows their way around Taso. It's not Fiore. No Gyms there."

Don't forget, the Orre Region. Too many shadow pokémon. Ghost chipped in.

"That leaves Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." Selena looked up at Krestner. It was amazing how calm he seemed to be at all times."Anyway, who's house we going to, yours or mine?"

"Definetely not mine, but nice try." Selena had never seen where Krestner lived at ,but he'd seen her home many times before. "Let's go." The day grew longer as they walked down the road, until they reached a small house on the outskirts of town.

"Home Sweet Home" Selena said as they walked up the steps and into the house. They took off their shoes and went upstairs, while Artik and Ghost ran into the kitchen. A man was in the kitchen, standing over a large pot of food. He saw the two pokémon run in and he sighed. Ever since Krestner and Selena became friends, Krestner and Ghost had become regular guests. He'd been making dinner for them for the past twelve months. Why should tonight be any different?

UPSTAIRS...

Krestner was sitting on the bed, while Selena threw clothes into a bag.

"You sure you're gonna need all of that?"

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna need. We don't know the region we're going to for the final so I'll pack what I think I'll need." She disappeared into the closet and threw out another stack of clothes. "Do you think I should bring any extra Pokéballs? I mean, I don't plan on catching any new pokémon, but you know just in case."

"Go ahead, I don't really care. Besides, catching new pokémon is fun. I plan on catching at least five or so. Anyway I doubt you're gonna carry all of that."

" Yeah you're right I'm not. You are."

"HAHAHAHAHA...No" Krestner got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. Selena was emptying a pile of shoes into the bag. He sighed. Selena really wasn't about to listen to reason. She never did. "I hope we go to Sinnoh."

"Why?" Selena looked up at her best friend.

"Because there are a lot of Sinnoh pokémon I don't have."

"DINNER"S READY!!!!" Selena's dad yelled from downstairs. He heard footsteps going down the stairs and went into the hall to see who it was. Selena walked down the stairs, alone. stood confused.

"Wasn't there two of you up there? He scratched his head and looked back into the kitchen, to find Krestner spooning the steaming stew into everybody's plate.

"Dinner's served." he said without looking up. Both Krats began to stutter.

"Weren't you...but how did.. huh?" Krestner sat down and waited for them to stop before he ate. Artik and Ghost could be heard laughing as they chomped on PokéChow. Finally the other two sat down.

"So what's new with school?" Mr. Krat asked shakily.

"Finals begin in a week and they're in a different region. Don't know which one it is though." Krestner muttered. He finishewd his stew and placed his bowl in the sink. He washed it, dried it and sat back down at the table before the Krats began their food. Selena dug into her food, eager to get back to packing. Her father ate slower, trying to savor the taste. Krestner grew impatient waiting for the two.

"Why does it take you two so long to eat all the time?"

Because they actually savor the taste. Ghost said looking up from his bowl. Krestner shot him an icy look, and Ghost stared back at him unblinkingly. Krestner blinked and turned away, silently noting that he'd one day beat the Dark-type. Dinner went on for another twenty minutes before Selena went back upstairs to finish packing. Krestner bid farewell to the family and Ghost followed suit. They walked down the lane, when suddenly Krestner stopped.

"Let's go home" he said and Ghost engulfed them both in white light and disappeared. A couple seconds after they had left a figure walked out of the darkness. It stared at the empty space where Krestner stood. And he began to laugh. It wasn't the "that's funny laugh" but more of that evil laugh that lasts several minutes. He stopped laughing and pulled out a phone.

"Sir, we've found him."

"Good, we'll be waiting." The line went dead as the figure began to laugh again.

"I've found you Riosu" His laughing faded as he walked down the lane.

HARVEST MOON ISLAND

Krestner and Ghost reappeared in the cavern of Harvest Moon Island. Ghost ran off into one of the tunnels as Krestner walked towards his new hammock. He'd let Quake keep the other one. Besides after what he did to the last one Krestner didn't really want it afterward. He began to pack up some clothes and supplies in a bag when a Staraptor flew through the opening in the ceiling. It landed on a stalagmite and held out its leg. Krestner walked over to it. What does he want now?, Krestner thought to himself. There was a note attached to the pokémon's leg. He took it and the Staraptor flew off into the distance. Krestner looked at the note. A few minutes later, he exploded. (No, not literally people)

"You've got to be kidding me!" He looked at the note again and committed it to memory. The note burned in his hand and in seconds it was nothing but ash. "I can't believe he would do this. I swear if I even see him, there's gonna be problems!" Ghost teleported into the room.

Could you quiet down. Terra just put the baby pokemon to sleep and now she's on the warpath to find out who's using Hyper Voice.

"Read my mind, Ghost."

A Few Seconds Later...

You have got to be kidding me! What is he thinking!

"He's not. Now I have to go repack. My goodness!" Krestner stomped off into the next room and Ghost see clothes fly and hit the opposite wall.

Guess he's not playing the ocarina tonight Ghost said to himself as he hopped up onto Krestner's hammock and went to sleep.

One Week Later...

Selena and Krestner walked out into the field outside the school. Everybody was gathered outside. Krestner wore a black t-shirt and a black jacket with faded jeans and sneakers. Selena wore a blue shirt and black hat with a jean skirt and sneakers. Their bags were slung over their shoulders. Selena walked off to go talk to some friends and Krestner wandered around.

"Krestner!" A voice behind him made him stop and turn around. A boy about his height and build ran up to him. He wore a simple green shirt and blue jeans and had his bag on his back.

"Kyle King, nice of you to show up. And here I thought the only competition I had was Selena. Or maybe your sister. She does happen to be stronger than you."

"You're funny. I didn't think with your grades you make it this far."

"No teacher could stop me if they tried."

"I see. So they say which region yet?"

"Nah. Knowing these teachers they won't say anything for another few minutes. Try to build what little suspense there is."

"You sound as if you already know what region it is."

I do , Krestner's mind said "That's ridiculous! How would I know?", his mouth said.

"Hey, did your egg hatch yet?" Krestner took the egg he'd received so long ago out of his bag and showed it to Kyle.

"Does it look like it did?" Right then, Selena and her friends walked over. A larger kid walked over to them too.

"Hey, looks like the gang's all here." The large kid said in a husky voice.

"What up Tyler?" Kyle said.

"Nuthin much. Yo sis back off him, can't you see we're are trying to have a conversation here?" One of the girls backed away from Kyle.

"Leave her alone man. He didn't mean anything by it Kaitlyn." Kyle said as he hugged her.

"Whipped" Krestner said concealing it as a cough. Selena and the other girl began to laugh.

"Shut up sis and you to Selena." Kyle said to the girls.

"Make me."

"Don't start with me Madison." Right before the screaming began a teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Trainers all here are the official rules to the exams. But first the region!!!!!!" A bunch of people started cheering. "THe region we are picking is.....SINNOH!" Just as he said it Krestner mouthed the word which caught the attention of Kyle.

"What was that?" he whispered. Krestner didn't answer. The teacher continued.

"Rule 1: We know that you have to cross Mt. Coronet to get to the other half of Sinnoh. But, as Rule 1 states no participant is allowed to climb or try and find Spear Pillar. This may be the most important rule.

Rule 2: Each trainer must receive all eight of the Sinnoh badges.

Rule 3: You can only bring one Pokémon with you to start the journey.

Rule 4: It can only be the Pokémon you started with.

Rule 5: When you reach Sandgem Town, you will receive a starter pokemon from any region. You must have one to compete.

"Rule 6: Have fun

"Rule 7: Any pokémon you catch and have with you at the end of the race portion you must use in the Pokémon League.

And the last rule is to respect any other trainers you meet as well as the trainers you see before you. Failure to comply with these rules will result in immediate removal from the region and a transfer to the Youngster Level." He made a motion to get off the stage, stopped as if suddenly remembering something and walked back up front. " Oh, I forgot. The two-on-two matchups have been changed to three-on-three matchups and there will be only one group of four. Sheets are on the tables. When everyone is situated we will make are way to the boat to Sinnoh."

A stampede of trainers got up and ran to the tables and to the phones to send their pokêmon around. Krestner(being the only trainer who didn't bring a team of six) walked over to the table picked up his sheet assignment and walked back to the group, who upon hearing Rule 3 & 4 had gone and changed their teams. Kyle held his sheet assignment and was staring at it.

"Who are you stuck with?" Krestner asked him. Kyle showed him the paper. It read:

Kyle King

Tyler Montauge

Ricard Rolo.

"Well at least you got your best friend." Krestner said.

"Yea, but that Ricard kid is weird. You ever see him battle?"

Yea, didn't that kid he beat stop battling forever and go on to Professor School?"

"Yup. Anway who you stuck with?"

"I don't know. I haven't even checked." Everybody got up and looked and looked at the paper. It read:

Krestner Stratos

Selena Krat

Madison King

Kaitlyn Montauge

"Well at least you're stuck with your best friend" Kyle said.

"And your girlfriend, sister and Tyler's sister too. What do you think they were thinking?"

"Don't know. Oh well. Since we' re gonna be in different groups that makes us rivals, Krestner."

"Fine, but when I win the League don't go crying to your mother. Oh, wait your sister can do it for you." Krestner got sideswiped by a mallet that appeared out of nowhere. He was knocked down hard.

"What did you say!?" Madison stood over him the mallet still there.

"Nothing." Krestner ran and hid behind Selena. "That's the last time I mess with her." he whispered.

"The boat is ready everybody aboard now or you fail!" The teacher yelled from the boat deck and the stampede started again. This time everybody ran towards the boat and when everyone got inside, the boat took off faster than the human eye could see toward Sinnoh

"Sir, we are on course to Sinnoh. What are your orders?"

"Lay low and bring him to us. Like I said we'll be waiting."


	15. Everybody Battle! Sandgem Starters

!Everybody Battle! Sandgem Starters

The sun shone brightly as Professor Rowan walked through his lab. He was a large man with white hair and and wore a blue sweater vest and a pair of brown pants. He looked out the window and smiled at all the pokémon outside. Then he remembered that all of the Professors from the regions were coming and that a lot of trainers would be coming through to pick them up. He ran down the steps to find the Professors all filling into the room and releasing the starters they brought with them. Rowan greeted all of them with earnest.

"Welcome Pokémon Professors!" The children should be arriving any minute now." Just as he said it Prof. Oak looked out the window.

"Here they come now. Nobody stand next to the door. They're running as fast as they can to get here!" Everybody jumped from the doorway and grabbed the starters trying to make them look presentable. Rowan quickly remembered that he had to do the same and told his aid to get a Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup immediately. The aid had just returned with the pokémon when the first of the children barged through the door. The rest soon followed as teachers tried to control them. It was Rowan who finally did.

"QUIET!" he said in a very deep voice. Not a sound could be heard and several starters had hidden back in their Pokéballs. "Now make a nice and orderly line to pick your starters." The line was made fast. Rowan saw Krestner in the crowd and called him out. When Krestner got close enough, he spoke to him."It's been a long time my friend."

"You're telling me."

"How long has it been?"

"Two years. Can I go get my starter now? I'm eager to get going."

"Oh by all means! Go ahead. You've already taken two of my starters on your previous comings. Why not take the third?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm trying to spread my collection across the regions." Krestner walked off back into line. He saw his friends walking out of line each with a Pokéball. He couldn't wait to see which starter they picked. Finally it was his turn.

"Now, which starter would you like?" Rowan's aide pointed to a group of Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn starters, and Sinnoh starters. Krestner looked over them wondering which to choose. He looked over and saw a Charmander being bullied by the other Fire starters.

"I want that Charmander." The other Fire starters stopped picking on him and looked on in disbelief. The aide handed him the Pokéball and Krestner returned the Charmander as it started laughing at them. Krestner smiled as he got out of line and looked for his friends. He found them all in front of a tree waiting for him. When he got close enough he sat down next to them.

"So which one did you get?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Uh uh , Everybody else first." They released their starters. Kyle had a Chimchar, Tyler had a Bulbasaur, Kaitlyn got a Torchic, Selena had a Squirtle, and Madison had a Piplup. He released his Charmander and the starters went off to play around.

"So who'd you all bring with you?" A bunch of Pokéballs were thrown into the air and out came Ghost, Artik, Kyle's Absol known as Fortune, Tyler's Primeape known as Alpha, Kaitlyn's Hitmonlee known as Kicker, and Madison's Pidgeot, known as Whirlwind.

"Nice pokémon. Now take a look at mine." A boy walked over to them. He had black hair and was kinda thin. He wore mostly black, but had white gloves on his hands. A Mightyena and Totodile walked by his side. All three had a sneaky look on their face.

"Well if it isn't Ricard Rolo. The kid who puts the 'fear' in battling." Krestner mocked him. Ricard, who was easily angered, yelled at him.

"You think you're so much better than me!?"

"Dude let's not do this here. You might end up scaring yourself." Everybody started laughing. All except Ricard(obviously). Instead he got angrier.

"Mightyena, Shadow Ball!" The large black sphere shot from Mightyena's mouth and flew towards Krestner only to have it blocked by Ghost's own Shadow Ball. Krestner looked up at Ricard, a look of absolute anger on his face.

"That's it! Time to battle. Ghost, Let's go!" The Moonlight Pokémon began to glow. Ricard's Mightyena growled.

"Mightyena, Double Edge!" Mightyena charged towards Ghost, white light trailing it.

"Ghost, dodge with Dig!" Ghost dug underground , causing Mightyena to slam through a tree and knocking it over in the process. This caught everyone else's attention. They all ran over to watch the battle. MIghtyena got up shakily as Ghost tackled it from underground. It flew up into the air.

"Mightyena, Shadow Ball!"

"Ghost, Hyper Beam!" Ghost blew the Shadow Ball back into the Bite Pokémon with Hyper Beam also hitting Mightyena and causing an explosion. Mightyena fell out of the sky and hit the ground, fainted.

"Return, Mightyena." Ricard walked off into the lab to go heal his pokémon, while everybody started cheering for Krestner.

20 minutes later...

A teacher poked his head out of the lab door and yelled out:

"You have your starters, let the challenge begin!" The trainers ran out along the route and separated into their groups. All bid good-bye and good luck to friends. Krestner, Madison, Kaitlyn and Selena slowed their pace and walked down the route slowly.

"I think we should pick a leader, not in the general sense, but more along the lines of telling when to stop and stuff like that." Madison said. " All hands in for me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said you could just immediately be the leader like that Madison?" I don't care who's leader, but we sure aren't gonna pick one that way." Selena said. Madison may have been her friend and all but that was going to far.

"So how do you propose we pick a leader then?" They walked into an open field that seemed to stretch for miles.

"We battle for leadership." Krestner said as he pulled a Pokéball of his belt and threw it into a tree. The ball came down and stabilized in his hands.

"Did you just catch a pokémon blind?" Kaitlyn asked. All eyes were on Krestner.

"Go ahead guys catch some pokémon. There is a whole pack of Burmy over our heads trying to hide. Too bad some of their cloaks don't match the tree they're hiding in."The others caught several other Burmy each with a different cloak. "Now we can battle!"

On the other side of the route Kyle too had stumbled upon the leadership idea. Only thing is Tyler and Ricard immediately voted him leader. Good for him. He was gonna need it.

Back on the other side of the route, Kaitlyn's Torchic was having a tough time beating Krestner's Burmy who was fast and an artful dodger. Next to them Selena's Squirtle was making short work of Madison's Burmy. The battles ended and Krestner and Selena stood victorious. They hugged their pokémon, telling them what a good job they did. Now it was time to choose a leader. Selena and Krestner stood opposite each other.

"You ready?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Go Flare!" Krestner's Charmander emerged and began to hop around. "Charmander!"

"Flora, let's do this" Tackle" Flora, Selena's Burmy, came charging at Flare.

"Wait for it. On my signal unleash your Ember attack" Flora got close enough and was just about to hit Flare when Krestner yelled:

"Now!" The fire hit the Burmy severely injuring it. "Slash, now let's finish this." Flare's claws began to glow and he slammed them into Flora, fainting her. "Guess that makes me leader." Charmander!!" Flare was pointing towards Krestner's backpack as it was glowing. He reached inside and pulled out the glowing egg. "Here it comes. Finally!" The egg changed shape into a monkey-figure with a long tail and a hand on the end of it. The figure stopped glowing and in Krestner's hands stood a baby Aipom.

"Pom?" It looked around confused, then upon seeing Krestner's face smiled and climbed up on his head. Krestner smiled. He'd gotten three new pokémon in one day. Suddenly his phone began to ring. He answered.

"Hello?"

"You have a job to do. So stop loligagging and get on with it."

"Where are you right now?"

"Look up." Krestner looked up into the sky and saw a Dragonite flying overhead.

"I swear if you don't leave me alone and let me do what I gotta do then I'll blast you out of the sky! I don't need you checking up on me!" He hung up the phone and realized that everybody was staring at him.

"Prank call. Everybody it was just a prank call. Let's go." I think we can make Lake Verity by nightfall. Right Pom?" "Aipom, Pom!" Krestner ran off into the distance with everybody else trying to keep up.

"Phase 1 is complete, Sir. What are my orders?"

"Keep them from Spear Pillar and Veilstone City for the time being. Oh and if you want you can create a little tension in the air."

"Thank you, Sir"

"Get back to work Grunt!"


	16. Oreburgh

Flare, use Flamethrower!" The Charmander shot a steady stream of fire that collided with a rock. When the fire died down, the boulder was melted. "That was good, Flare!" Now Honey, Hidden Power!" His Burmy created balls of energy around it and fired them off, one accidentally hitting Kicker, the Hitmonlee who retaliated with a Rolling Kick, knocking Honey into the air. "Honey, Use Hidden Power again!" Honey unleashed the attack hitting Kicker and knocking him back. Honey landed safely on the ground. Kaitlyn's Hitmonlee had gotten her attention and she was ready to battle.

"Kicker, use Focus Punch!"

"Dodge, and use Hidden Power!" Honey sidestepped out of the way and unleashed a Hidden Power into the side of the Kicking Pokémon. Kicker, not wanting to look bad in front of Kaitlyn, slipped underneath the attack and Rolling Kick'ed Honey. Unfortunately, the Hidden Power hit all the other trainers' pokémon, including Madison's newly caught Rapidash known as Smoke and Selena's newly evolved Wartortle, Squirt. They looked over menacingly and they all attacked Honey. The attacks threw Honey back into the rock from earlier. That's when Honey began to glow. It rose up from the ground.

"Honey's evolving!" Everybody rushed over to see. Finally the glow died down and instead of a Burmy, there flew a Mothim, that spread it's wings in joy. "Okay let's test you out! Confusion!" The psychic attack lifted the pokémon of the ground and threw them back. They didn't get up so fast this time. Selena ran over to her pokémon and checked to make sure they were okay before returning them. Madison, who had been out looking for firewood, immediately did the same, followed by Kaitlyn . Baby Pom laughed at them from the top of Krestner's head. It jumped up into a tree and ate a Oran Berry it found hidden among the leaves. "Enough training guys! Time to eat!" Krestner set up the blanket and within a few minutes had set up bowls for the pok mon with food and was placing donuts on everybody's plates. Nobody could ever really guess how Krestner moved so fast yet so silently. After everybody had eaten they broke down camp and started down the road. Baby Pom rode on Honey's back high above their heads. Madison pulled out a map of Sinnoh.

"We're here. And this is the Oreburgh Gate here" As she talked she traced her hand along the route. "It should be just be just down the road, and after that the Oreburgh Mine and finally Oreburgh City." She got very excited. "And our first Gym Badge!" Nobody else shared her excitement.

"Madison, calm down. Nobody else cares about their grades that much." Krestner said.

"But there will be lots of battles." she said in a sing-song voice. Krestner's mood changed fast.

"Full speed ahead to the Gate!" He started running ahead of everybody and Honey sped up in the sky to keep up.

"You think he would just leave us behind?" Kaitlyn asked.

"He already did!" Selena yelled to Madison and Kaitlyn as the moment Madison said "battle" knew that Krestner would be gone and they'd have to catch up. Madison released her Pidgeot, Whirlwind and Smoke, her Rapidash.

"Hop on Whirlwind, let's go!" Madison hopped on Smoke's back and the two pokémon took off after Krestner and Selena.

Several Minutes Later...

Kaitlyn and Madison appeared in front of the Gate and saw Selena's Wartortle, Squirt and Flare, the Charmander double battling a girl with a Psyduck and a Budew.

"Flare, Flamethrower!"

"Squirt, Water Pulse!" The Flamethrower hit Budew and knocked it back while the Water Pulse was blocked by a Psychic attack from Psyduck, who redirected it at Flare.

"Flare, use Dig!" Flare dug underground.

"That's what I wanted! Psyduck, use Water Gun into the hole!" Psy!" The Psyduck shot water into the hole after Flare.

"Flare, Come up and use Slash." Flare burst from the ground, and the Water Gun followed after him. He jumped out of the way and used Slash to knock the Water Gun at Psyduck. The attack hit, knocking Psyduck into the ground.

"Squirt, Skull Bash that Psyduck!"

"Flare, Fire Fang on Budew!" Both pokémon found their mark and were victorious. The girl returned her pokémon and ran off.

"Okay, Krestner we can go now." Selena said. She turned around and noticed Madison riding Smoke and Kaitlyn standing next to Whirlwind. "When did you two catch up?"

"Several seconds ago. And for the record you two shouldn't be that fast."

"When you got it, flaunt it. Besides we made it to the Gate, let's go." They all walked inside the cave. The farther they got from the entrance the darker it got.

"Fortune, Flash!" The area lit up as Kyle, Tyler, Ricard, and Fortune, the Absol came out of the darkness. Fortune's oval on the top of head glowed brightly. "You can't walk through this place without light. Hey, Krestner why is your bag shaking?"

"Oh, Pom, it's okay you can come out." Slowly the baby Long Tail Pokémon creeped out of Krestner's bag and hid in his jacket. " Baby Pom is a little afraid of the dark. "

"So the egg hatched into an Aipom?"

"Yup"

"So how's the pokémon journey goin'? Anybody caught any new pokémon?" Tyler said, trying to at least stay part of the conversation.

"Heck yea!" Kaitlyn threw a couple pokéballs and out came Kicker, her Trash Cloak Burmy; Stellar, and her Torchic, Torch. Krestner released Ghost, Honey, and Flare. Selena did the same with Artik, Squirt; her Wartortle, and Flora her Plant Cloak Burmy. And finally Madison sent out Smoke, Whirlwind, her Piplup, Bubble, and her Sandy Cloak Burmy, named Sandy.

"Nice collection." Somebody cleared their throat. Everybody turned towards Ricard who now was accompanied by an Alakazam. Krestner whispered to Kyle.

"When did he get an Alakazam?"

"You know, we don't even know. He just came back to camp one day with it trailing him. " Ricard began to speak.

"Alakazam has found the way out if anybody was wondering." They turned and walked off into the darkness.

"That is a strange little kid."

"You're telling me. Imagine having to live with him." They all laughed as they walked off after him. Ricard walked down a winding road that swerved around lots of stalagmites. Finally a light could be seen at the end of a tunnel. Everybody walked out of the cave and into...the mine. Good thing they had lights. Krestner stepped forward and tripped over something half buried in the sand. Ricard and his Alakazam began to laugh. This time they were the only ones laughing. Selena ran over and helped Krestner up off the ground. Then she began to dig out what was in the ground. Out came an odd shaped rock that had an oval-shaped sign on it. She put the rock into her bag without anybody noticing.

"What did I trip over?" Krestner asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing important." Ricard and Alakazam were still laughing at Krestner and walked into a stalactite in the process. Artik(who had recently jumped out of her Pokéball) quickly froze their faces to it. Baby Pom(upon hearing the laughing) Focus Punched the two, breaking the ice and the stalactite. Before Ricard could retaliate, a young man came over wearing a red construction helmet with a light on it. He wore glasses on his face, a gray jacket and pants with yellow rings on it, black boots and a black shirt. White gloves adorned his hands.

"What are you kids doing in here? The mines are closed right now." he asked.

Funny story. See we were walking through the Oreburgh Gate and ended up in the mines and have no clue of how to get out. Ghost replied casually. He expected a calm response. Too bad only a few people had heard him speak before. This guy wasn't one of them.

"WHO SAID THAT!? No reply came. "Oh well then. I'll escort you out.."

Much obliged.

"WHO IS TALKING!?" the man yelled again, but the only reply was his own echo. It reverberated inside the cave. Everybody had one thought on their minds: THIS GUY IS INSANE! They reached the outside of the mine having only to stop once to find Baby Pom, who'd disappeared only to be found hiding in Krestner's backpack. Other than that nothing. "Okay guys now Welcome to Oreburgh City! I now pronounce myself your tour guide. Where to?"

"First to the Pokémon Center. Next we go to the Oreburgh Mining Museum and finally the Oreburgh Gym." Madison said before anybody could stop her. Krestner shot her a look. "What? Baby Pom and Selena found fossils in the mine and I want to see what they are."

'How did you...Never mind." The man walked to the front of the group and said:

"Well you are all in luck because it just so happens that I'm the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark and I run this mine. I also work at the museum. Follow me!" Roark walked down the road and they all ended up at the Pokémon Center. They handed their pokémon over to the Nurse Joy then headed over to the museum. They walked in through the back door. From there, they entered a big room with two large machines in the room. One of the machines was being fixed.

"What happened to that one?" Tyler asked inquiringly.

"Well, a couple weeks ago a bunch of troublemakers by the name of...um...Team Rocket, yea that's it! Anyway they stole that machine and revived an Aerodactyl that nearly took out the entire town. Luckily some traveling trainers helped us along with my new Rampardos. And that's the story." Roark walked them all over to the machine and Selena stepped forward pulling her fossil from her bag. A scientist walked over to her.

"Okay, just place the fossil in the machine and wait a couple minutes. We've advance the technology to the point where we can revive two Fossil Pokémon at once. Krestner walked forward and placed his fossil inside and Selena did the same. The doors closed and after a couple minutes the machine began to beep. "They're done! Now, young lady you had an Armor Fossil and young man you had a Skull Fossil so you should get Shieldon and Cranidos respectively." The doors opened and instead of fossils stood living breathing pokémon. Cranidos and Shieldon walked out of the machine slightly confused as they saw all the people around them. Krestner walked up to Cranidos and rubbed its head slowly. Cranidos calmed down and began to growl slightly. Selena went over and picked up Shieldon and stroked its head, cooing softly to it. Soon it went to sleep.

"Boulder, you want to travel with me?" Krestner said to Cranidos. It nodded its head up and down and Krestner tapped it with a Pokéball and captured it.

"You already gave it a name?" Ricard asked.

"No, that was its name already." Krestner said as he walked out of the museum. Selena looked down at her sleeping Shieldon.

"What does it evolve into?"

"Shieldon evolves in Bastiodon." The scientist went back to work, obviously annoyed that they were still here.

"I will name you Bastion then." Selena said as she walked out of the museum. The rest followed suit with Ricard knocking over several large stacks of papers on his way out. He never could resist watching others suffer. They got outside and Krestner came running up to them. He had a look of complete anger.

"All of our Pokéballs were stolen!"

"What do you mean 'stolen'?" Ricard demanded.

"As in someone **took** them **all**. Did you notice I used bold and underlines on that one? We've got to go find them!" He ran off and everybody followed. "Kyle, go ask Nurse Joy for a description of the robbers. The rest of you come with me!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Ricard was standing in the road, looking at everybody else pitifully.

"You stay here."

"Why?

" 'Cause, frankly you annoy me." And with that they left him standing in the middle of the road. Kyle ran out of the Center and ran off after the rest of them. Ricard pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Uh sir...I think we have a small problem."

**DOWN THE ROAD**

Krestner and Selena were speeding down the road towards the mine while Kyle(who amazingly could keep up with the two) filled them in.

"One of the kidnappers had blonde,spiky hair and was really big. The other had long, whitish hair and was shorter and somewhat feminine, but definitely male."

"Let me guess they both had a big red "R" on their shirts."

"Yea, they did." Krestner amazingly sped up and was now leaving everybody in his dust, including Selena. Suddenly a voice in his mind told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

They're hidden in the largest cave in the mine. Attila and Hun think they were smart by cloaking the area with lots of dirt , but they made it very obvious where they were. Krestner's angry face got angrier as he sped up even more. Several miles behind everybody else was struggling to keep up with him. Nobody had any clue Krestner had that kind of speed. Krestner entered the mine and immediately saw what the voice was talking about. He walked up to the mound of dirt. A bunch of small bluish-white flames appeared around his hand. He sent them towards the dirt, causing it to change into glass. He looked through and saw a huge Steelix sleeping in a corner, while Attila and Hun sat counting the amount of Pokéballs they'd stolen. Krestner got even madder(if that's even possible) and sent out Boulder.

"Heat Wave!" he screamed. Boulder unleashed the Fire attack changing the entire wall of dirt into glass. Attila and Hun looked up. Krestner's arm began to glow reddish-orange. He slammed the wall into pieces. "Hey, remember me?" Boulder smiled. "It's gonna be a long day for you guys."

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

An Onix burst through the wall of the cavern. It saw two dangling figures hanging from the ceiling. It tunneled over two see Attila and Hun were the ones hanging from the ceiling. Signs hung from their necks. They read:

"This is what happens to those that mess with my pokémon.

Signed, Nexus


	17. Gym Battle! Roark vs Everybody!

The town of Oreburgh was in an uproar. Attila and Hun had been found guilty of theft and were sent to prison, but nobody cared about that. They were all shocked by the note left behind. Nexus had returned from wherever he was hiding. Police were everywhere checking people's ID's over and over again, reviewing trainer rosters, even checking family history. They were not about to let Nexus out if their sight again. As you can imagine, this messed up our young heroes adventures. Krestner became a complete closet case for some apparent reason and the rest found it very hard to train with all the cops around.

"I can't take it anymore." Selena said as she walked into her team's hotel room. "We have a gym battle today and we've barely done any training. Where's Krestner?"

"He's somewhere in one of the big rooms." Kaitlyn said as she painted her toenails. The hotel in apology for the inconvenience of the police upgraded everybody's rooms and they had a room with a couple training room. Selena walked away through a door. Krestner was in the first room and was training harder than ever. Without looking away from what he was doing, he spoke to her.

"The cops out there?"

"No, and don't I get a "hi" first?"

"Little busy, right now. Flare, Flamethrower. Honey, Silver Wind. Ghost, Psychic! Triple Max Power Go!" The Silver Wind wrapped around the Flamethrower and Ghost caught the combo with Psychic and smashed it into a wall, creating a dazzling display of red lights. Selena opened her mouth to say something."Still busy Selena, but the other rooms are free for you to train." Krestner said very rudely. Selena stomped out of the room. Krestner didn't care. He needed to stay out of the public eye. He should have been thinking when he put that sign on Attila and Hun, but the anger was flowing through his veins. He needed to shake these thoughts before he completely shut himself off from society. After all he'd just brushed off his best friend. "Boulder, Head Smash!"

**Several Hours Later...**

Roark stood at the end of the gym. Krestner, Kaitlyn, Kyle, Tyler, Selena, Ricard, and Madison stood at the other end.

"Before we begin, I'd like to state that because of all the cops looking for Nexus, I'm being forced to add a special rule." Roark cops walked into the room. " These officers will be battling with us during this gym battle. So to earn your badge, you must beat **all** of us. Sorry for the inconvenience...yada yada yada. Let's get on with the battle." Krestner smiled on the outside to keep up with appearances but on the inside he was cursing is bad luck. He couldn't use Ghost in this battle now. Oh well he had other strategies. He was going for Roark and he wasn't letting anybody else in on it. That included Selena.

"Go, Flare!"

"Squirt!"

"Fortune!"

"Totodile!"

"Kicker!"

"Seed!"

"Bubble!" The seven pokémon came out. Krestner's Charmander, Selena's Wartortle, Kyle's Absol, Ricard's Totodile, Kaitlyn's Hitmonlee, Tyler's Bulbasaur and Madison's Piplup all stood ready to battle. Roark took out a Pokéball and threw it.

"Go Geodude! His little boulder with arms came out. "Geodude!" The cops released their pokémon too.

"Arcanine!"

"Stunky!" 3 Arcanine and 3 Stunky stood next to Roark's Geodude. The judge raised his flags.

"Let the match begin!" Krestner made the first move.

"Flare, Fire Spin on Geodude!" One of the Arcanines tried to jump in the way, only to be hit by a combined Water Gun from Squirt and Bubble. The Arcanine smashed into the wall and got knocked out.

"One Arcanine down!" the judge roared. Tyler decided it was his time to jump into the battle.

"Seed, Energy Ball!" His Bulbasaur launched the green sphere towards Geodude only to have it blocked by a Flamethrower. Tyler looked to see who blocked his attack and saw that it was Flare, who turned back towards Geodude and hit it with a Metal Claw. Geodude was down and out. Roark sent out his Onix.

"Onix clear the field with Earthquake!" The two Arcanines and the other Stunky jumped onto Onix and the ground began to shake." Fortune, who had been digging underground was affected the most. He flew out of his hole, badly injured. Seed was knocked out along with Bubble and a Stunky that wasn't fast enough. Totodile managed to stay on its feet while Flare was very badly injured. Kicker fainted also. Roark continued his onslaught. "Onix, Screech on Totodile and then follow up with Stealth Rock on Flare!" The cops tried to jump in too.

"Stunky, Sludge Bomb! Arcanine Flame Wheel!"

"Fortune, Water Pulse!"

"Totodile, Hydro Pump!" Selena let out her Plant Cloak Burmy, Kaitlyn, sent out her Sand Cloak Burmy, and Madison sent out her Pidgeot. Tyler began to smile.

"Flora, use Hidden Power!" Selena's Burmy unleashed the energy fainting Totodile and a Stunky. Roark's Onix still dominated the field.

"Sandy, Tackle!" Kaitlyn ordered her Burmy to attack Onix who barely felt the attack and knocked out the Burmy with Screech. Flare having taken a Stealth Rock and an Earthquake without fainting did something nobody expected. He began to evolve!

"Charmande...Charmeleon!" Flare roared out loud. " "Flare!" Krestner yelled. "Use Metal Claw!" Flare's claws began to glow as he ran towards Onix. The cops tried to jump in to stop him as Onix prepared an Earthquake. That's when Tyler unleashed his secret weapon.

"Go Fluster!" Tyler sent out his own Onix and it smacked away the opposing pokémon with its tail. Stealth Rock activated and hit Fluster, but she barely felt it at all. Flare jumped up and slashed Onix's face with the Metal Claw causing it to go down hard. Tyler finally had everything as he wanted it. His sister down two pokémon, Kyle's Fortune weakened, Roark's Onix down, Flare with little energy left, the cops almost KO'ed and Madison's Whirlwind occupied.

"Fluster, Flash Cannon!" Fluster gathered up intense energy then fired the beam, sweeping the room. The aftereffects:

"Flare-KO

Fortune-KO

Whirlwind-No longer able to fly

Onix-KO

All the cops-KO

Tyler had sufficiently taken down the competition. Kyle decided he'd might as well get back in the game.

"Go Kindle!" Kyle sent out his starter, Chimchar hoping that by teaming up on Roark he would get a badge. Ricard sent out his Mightyena, Krestner sent out Honey is Mothim, Kaitlyn sent out her Torchic by the name of Arson, Selena sent out her Wartortle, Squirt. Roark smiled. He'd never had a battle this hot since...ever.

"Go Rampardos!" All the pokémon, except Rampardos and Fluster were struck by Stealth Rock. Kyle and Kaitlyn were taken out by the Stealth Rock. Honey fainted from the attack too. Krestner sent out Boulder his Cranidos.

"Rampardos, start the slaughter! Focus Punch Mightyena!" "Rampard!" It ran straight for Mightyena and its blinding speed threw Ricard off as Rampardos finished what Stealth Rock started and fainted Mightyena.

'Boulder, Zen Headbutt!" The Cranidos began to run towards...Tyler?!" It smashed into Fluster and fainted her.

"What was that?" Tyler yelled but he was ignored.

"Squirt, Water Pulse!"

"Rampardos, Flamethrower!" The attacks collided in mid-air causing a stalemate. Until...

"Boulder, Flamethrower!" Boulder's Flamethrower connected with Roark's increasing it's power and fainting Selena's Squirt. Whirlwind hopped over to attack but was hit by the combined Flamethrower too. Madison walked off the field disappointed. Krestner then turned on Roark.

"Boulder, Ice Beam on Rampardos's feet!" Rampardos was frozen solid to the ground and couldn't move.

"Rampardos, Use Flamethrower to unfreeze yourself. But before Rampardos could do that Boulder attacked with Head Smash and fainted Rampardos.

"Match Over, The Winners are Madison and Kyle King, Tyler and Kaitlyn Montauge, Selena Krat and Krestner Stratos. You all win the Coal Badge!"

They each were presented with the badge and Roark congratulated them and they returned all their pokémon. The cops were all talking suspiciously in the corner.

Krestner, we need to leave. Now. Ghost popped into Krestner's head. Krestner nodded and quickly started walking towards the door. Baby Pom, who was sleeping on his head, wrapped his tail around Krestner's neck to hold on. Madison followed Krestner, her Coal Badge displayed for all to see on her headband. Selena grabbed Kaitlyn, who was trying to sneak off with Kyle and dragged her after them as they followed Krestner. Krestner was about to touch the door handle when...

"Hey you stop right there!" One of the cops began to walk towards them. Krestner made a split-second decision. He ran. Krestner broke out running out of the gym and out of town. Selena, Kaitlyn, and Madison were right behind him. The cops were caught off guard but soon were trying to keep up. They stopped chasing the group who was well out of Oreburgh and headed back towards the mines.

A little grander escape than what I would've thought you capable of, but good nonetheless. Ghost said as he effortlessly kept the pace with Krestner.

"Shut up Ghost."

"Sir, he is headed back towards Jubilife City."

"Good, I'll send the welcoming committee. Now get back to work Grunt!"

"It will be my pleasure."


	18. The Onslaught Of Galactic Proportions

**Current Rosters**

Alphas

Krestner- Ghost(Umbreon), Honey(Mothim), Baby Pom(Aipom), Boulder(Cranidos), Flare(Charmeleon)

Selena- Artik(Glaceon), Squirt(Wartortle), Bastion(Shieldon), Flora(Burmy)

Kaitlyn- Kicker(Hitmonlee), Burmy(Sandy), Torchic(Arson)

Madison- Whirlwind(Pidgeot), Smoke(Rapidash), Stella(Burmy), Bubble(Piplup)

Betas

Ricard- Mightyena, Totodile, Alakazam

Kyle- Fortune (Absol), Kindle(Chimchar)

Tyler- Alpha(Primeape), Seed(Bulbasaur), Fluster(Onix)

Krestner was out of breath and so was everybody around him. They hadn't stopped running since they left Oreburgh City. It wasn't a nonstop run though. Several Shinx had chased after them for taking a couple berries. Krestner had tried to apologize but they chased them anyway. Krestner rested up against a tree. He needed more exercise. Kaitlyn, Selena,Madison,Artik, and Ghost were out of breath too. Baby Pom got it easy, he rode on Honey the Mothim's back. Honey flew down and landed on a giant flower and Baby Pom jumped off onto Krestner's head.

"You happy now?" Madison glared at Krestner.

"For what?" he responded as he huffed and puffed. Her glare seemed to increase in intensity.

"You made us run out of Oreburgh City and then made us run into a pack of Shinx and then we end up here in the middle of the woods out of breath half our supplies still in our hotel rooms!" With each word she had taken a step closer to Krestner and was now inches from his face. Selena walked over and pushed her back out of the way.

"Leave him alone Madison."

"Yea, I'm pretty sure he had a good reason for running out like that." Kaitlyn inputted.

"So what was your 'good reason' Krestner?" He didn't answer, and proceeded to walk over to a bunch of bushes. He reached inside and pulled out the stuff that Madison left at the hotel and threw it at her feet. He then picked his stuff out of the bush and continued to walk away. Honey and Ghost, realizing that their trainer was leaving began to follow. Baby Pom jumped onto Honey's back.

Selena grabbed her stuff and began to follow. Kaitlyn did the same.

"Next time, think before you spas." she said as she walked away from Madison. Madison picked up her stuff and stalked off in the opposite direction. She didn't have to take this. She'd rent a bike and travel along Cycling Road.

Someone should watch her. Ghost said to nobody in particular. The ground rustled for a second then settled.

"Krest?" Krestner didn't even look back at his best friend.

"What?"

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"Oh she'll be back all right. Trust me she'll be back." He continued to walk and then stopped suddenly.

"SHHIIINXXX!!!"

"Damn it! Everybody run!" They all took off running away from the Shinx that were attacking earlier.

On Cycling Road towards Eterna City

Kyle was in a bad mood. He didn't know why. He just was. Tyler rode behind him and sulked. He didn't know what he did wrong but Kyle had snapped at him. Ricard was in pleasant spirits. He had a gym badge. Krestner was chased out of Oreburgh and Kyle and Tyler were in bad moods. He considered it a lucky day. Their bikes rustled along Cycling Road as the wind blew brilliantly.

Back with the Alphas

The Shinx kept coming and they were very powerful for some reason. There bitter electricity ripped through everybody over and over again. Krestner and Ghost, who had impressive stamina, were the only ones who could keep going. Finally Krestner stopped. No more running. He turned towards the oncoming Shinx and ordered a Shadow Ball from Ghost. The blob of energy stopped the Flash Pokémon in their tracks. The leader walked out. It was taller than a regular Shinx and it seemed stronger too. It was also a shiny.

"Ok, then go Boulder!" The Cranidos came out and began to circle the Shinx. "Zen Headbutt!" Boulder slammed its glowing blue head into Shinx. The wild Shinx countered with Protect followed by an Ice Fang. Boulder froze for about 3 seconds before defrosting and using Flamethrower on the ground around Shinx. Shinx jumped and fired off a Charge Beam that did a lot more damage than it should've. Boulder got up slowly."Boulder, Head Smash!" The Cranidos charged glowing bright blue. He hit Shinx hard and and it flew through a tree. Krestner threw a Pokéball at it. The Pokéball rolled around and around in circle until it finally stabilized. He picked up the capture device and placed it on his belt. "And know Roar." Boulder's Roar shook the forest and the other Shinx scattered trying to get away. Krestner returned Boulder and continued to walk. Kaitlyn and Selena, who each also wanted to catch a Shinx, were disappointed as they followed behind their leader. They'd walked awhile longer down the road when a boy wearing a black vest with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, sneakers and a flat hat on his head ran into them knocking them over. He got up slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The boy looked up at Krestner and stepped back shocked. "YOU!" He screamed and pointed at Krestner.

"Oh crap, not you..."

"Yeah, it was you who stole my pokémon all those years ago!"

"For the last time, I didn't steal your pokémon, I borrowed them and gave them back."

"Don't say that lie! You took them in the name of Team Ga-" Krestner kicked the boy in his shins instantly silencing him.

"We don't want to go dragging up ancient history, do we Lucas?" Lucas stumbled back onto his feet slowly.

"I would demand a battle,but I was actually looking for help. I guess you and your friends will have to do." Selena walked forward.

"What do you need our help with?

"Professor Rowan and I were out researching when we were ambushed by a bunch of cloaked figures. I got away while the Professor was captured." Krestner, who didn't seem to be paying attention, started walking down the route past everybody, still not really paying attention.

"Aren't we gonna help Krestner?" Kaitlyn asked

"Nope, I refuse to help. The old man can take care of himself. By the time we get there he should've already escaped." Ghost kept up with his trainer.

We should help anyway. Lucas might be able to help us in the long run. Krestner stopped, turned around and put on a bright smile.

"I'm sorry for my attitude. Of course I'll help you save him. Let's go folks."

"Are you okay, Krest?" Selena gave him an awkward look.

"I SAID LET"S GO!" Krestner exploded as he stomped down the road. His footprints were unusually deep. The rest followed quietly.

**Cycling Road**

"I'm glad, I brought my folding bike, otherwise I wouldn't be able to travel like this." Madison got up on her bike and placed Bubble and Stella inside the basket. "We don't need that Krestner or the rest of them. I mean I'm supposed to be their friend and they treat me like this."

"Piplup!" "Burmy!" Madison was about to ride off when an attendant came out.

"Watch out miss, there are a couple bumps in the road."

"Alright sir, buh-bye now!"

**Back to the Alphas**

Krestner and his group moved silently through the woods.

"There they are. But I don't see the professor." Lucas whispered.

"Told ya."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he is hidden?"

"Did it ever occur to you that this might be a trap?" The group turned around to see that they were surrounded by Team Galactic grunts. A man with short blue hair that laid flat and a blue jumpsuit on walked to the front of the group. His face was horribly disfigured.

"Welcome home, brother." Krestner's face looked shocked for a second then changed back into a face of calm.

"Neptune." A storm began to brew outside.

Cycling Road

Madison returned Bubble and Stella and continued on through the storm. Suddenly a low-flying pok mon flew out in front of her, obstructing her vision. Madison recovered quickly but not quick enough to stop before hitting a large bump in the road. The bike flipped into the air. Madison was flung from the bike and into the trees down below. Her twisted mangled body lay on the ground below as a small pokémon walked over to her.

"Gible?"


	19. From The Frying Pan

Krestner woke up in the back of a moving truck. His head hurt slightly and his eyesight was blurry. He tried to move but found himself stuck. He shook his head fiercely, causing the pain to grow and his eyesight to return. Krestner looked down to see that he was magnetized to the wall of the truck by a huge magnet. He looked around and the others were too.

"Alright let's see if I'm still able to do this..." Krestner concentrated hard and pushed the magnet off of him. It fell to the ground demagnetized. "Alright!' he whispered. He walked over to the others and pulled their magnets of one by one, all except for Lucas, carefully placing them on the floor. He woke everybody up except for Lucas.

"What happened?" Kaitlyn asked as she rubbed her head.

"We were captured by Team Galactic. All thanks to Lucas here." Krestner said as he kicked the unconscious boy awake. Lucas stirred slightly. Krestner picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. "Alright let's get out of here." Krestner kicked the back door of the truck open. He jumped off the truck, throwing Lucas off first and grabbing Selena and Kaitlyn before he hit ground gracefully. Lucas got up immediately(the fall had woken him up)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he demanded. "THAT'S IT! WE BATTLE HERE AND NOW!" Lucas reached for a Pokéball only to find that...

"They took our pokémon. It's Neptune's specialty: Captives in one truck, pokémon in another." Krestner looked skyward for a second. The rain was still pouring hard on the ground and they were all soaked thoroughly. He looked back to the group. "I know where they're going. It's not far from here."

"Where?" Selena asked.

"Valley Windworks."

"Brilliant deduction, brother." A new voice spoke.

"I'm not your brother, Neptune!" Krestner picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. A figure leaped from the tree. His face was horribly disfigured but he'd changed his outfit into a dark blue cloak over his jumpsuit. Neptune walked calmly over to the group. He held the rock that Krestner had thrown in his right hand. He threw the rock and hit Selena in the head, throwing it hard enough to knock her several feet backwards and rendering her unconscious. Her head was bleeding slightly. Krestner made a move to attack Neptune when he was hit by seventeen Sludge Bombs. He got up and went to attack again, but this time he was Focus Punched in the stomach by a Toxicroak. The result had him on the ground barely breathing while the rest were held down by grunts. Neptune picked Krestner up by his hair and spoke calmly into his ear.

"You got out of the frying pan, welcome to the FIRE!" Out of nowhere a Fire punch knocked Krestner out cold.


	20. The Gible ANd The Strangers

The trees looked like dark shadows as Madison faded in and out of consciousness. Shapes were barely recognizable and it seemed a monster was watching her. A man was walking the route where she'd fallen down. He walked over calmly and picked Madison up. He carried her away, walking swiftly. In about ten minutes he reached a campsite. The rain was still pouring. He pulled a Pokéball off of his belt. "Arcanine, Sunny Day and fast." A stunningly huge Arcanine appeared and shot a blast of light into the air. The rain instantly was gone and the sunlight was intense. "RAI! GET OUT HERE AND BRING THE FIRST-AID KIT!" A boy ran out of the tent of the campsite and had the first-aid kit and a stretcher out in no time. The man began to work on Madison's wounds. It was several hours before she woke up. When Madison woke she immediately sat up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her scream ripped through her body and caused her to collapse, but the moment her back touched the bed she was in, the pain began again. She spasmed causing her even greater pain. The man who found her came rushing into the room.

"RAI, GET YANMEGA!" The boy from earlier came rushing into the room. He pulled out a Pokéball.

"Yanmega, use Hypnosis!" The Bug/Flying type appeared and its eyes glowed red. A second later, Madison fell silent back on the stretcher. She got up slowly this time.

"Who are you two? And what have you done to me?" The man looked at her.

"The name's Vapor and that idiot over there is Rai. As for your second question, we used Yanmega' s Hypnosis to make you think there's no pain. In reality you have two broken arms, two broken legs, seven broken ribs, bruised spine, four broken toes, a slowly deteriorating respiratory system, broken shoulder, and you just recently been bandaged up. As long as you make no sudden movements the illusion should hold."

"Oh. Next two questions: Where am I and where are my pokémon?"

"You're outside Wayward Cave and as for your pokémon they've been placed somewhere safe. All except for one."

"Which one?"

"That Gible. It followed me here and then I hasn't left your side since I found you. I figured it was yours."

"That Gible isn't mine, but any pokémon that would do that for me is as good as pulled a Pokéball out of nowhere and was about to tap the Gible when it disappeared out of the tent and when it appeared again it was holding a scale. The scale was a deeper blue than it was. Vapor ran forward and grabbed the scale, examining it as he turned it around.

"A Gabite scale! Rai, get the evolutionary stones!" Rai ran out and came back with all sorts of stones. "There is a legend that states that if all the evolutionary stones are surrounding a Gabite Scale weird things will happen. One might even be able to master the world around them. Place them quickly, brother." Rai placed the scale in the center of the room and placed the stones around it carefully. The stones began to glow as they were placed around the scale. Suddenly Madison spasmed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She also began to glow. the Gible grabbed her arm and it too became encased in the light. The scale flew over and stuck to Madison's forehead and the stone flew into the stone. the Gible disappeared into the scale as well and then suddenly she was still. Vapor walked over to her and checked for a pulse. It was fain , but she was still alive. Her mind slipped into a coma and it appeared the Gible went with her. Wherever that may be.

Madison felt no pain as she and the Gible stood in front of her house in Ringling Town.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself. The Gible shrugged. She looked down the road and saw two cloaked people with hoods obscuring their faces coming towards her. She went to grab for a Pokéball before realizing that she had none. The Gible ran forward to protect her. The people stopped when they were about a foot away. They each sent out two pokémon. They looked strangely familiar. One commanded a Rapidash and a Burmy while the other had a Pidgeot and a Piplup. One of the mysterious trainers spoke in a deep voice.

"Welcome to the World of Dreams and Nightmares or as we like to call it the Mental Addition Department In Supernatural Observation of Non-dreamers."

"Who are you and what do you want?" The other one spoke this time.

"We are The Strangers and what we want is a battle, with a twist. You are only allowed to use that Gible and we get to use your other pokémon. We know you inside and out Madison and to get out of this world you have to defeat us." Madison wanted out of this world and fast but she wasn't sure how she could beat her own powerful pokémon with just a Gible. Krestner would find a way out of this, she told herself. The thought of the boy made her angry at herself and she turned back to The Strangers.

"You have yourself a deal!"

"But how do you know what moves that Gible knows?" The Gible looked up at Madison and then it did something she didn't expect it to do. It spoke inside her head.

I'm not just any Gible. The Gible ran out and used Flamethrower on Stella the Burmy fainting her immediately. Bubble jumped up to attack the pokémon but was taken out by a quick Dragon Claw to the came running hard and fast which Gible dodged followed by an Earthquake that knocked out Smoke. Whirlwind flew high into the sky.

"Be careful, Whirlwind knows Brave Bird!" Madison yelled. Gible laughed before jumping upward and evolving. But it wasn't like any other evolution because Gible seemed to reach one stage and then surpassing it and becoming a Garchomp! It then used Dragon Rush and collided headlong into the Brave Bird attack of Whirlwind's. The feedback from the powerful attacks caused a huge explosion, destroying the hoods and cloaks of the two Strangers. Her other pokémon turned into Pokéballs and disappeared. Madison looked over at the two Strangers to find that they were...her! One spoke with a deep voice and the other with a harsh one. They spoke simultaneously.

"We are you, your inner Anger and Pain. By defeating us you have learned to deal with anger and live with pain. We take your form because this is your mind. Apparently you were in great need of a metamorphosis. Arceus himself sent that Garchomp to help you. You are now bonded and will always know each other. Now go, Madison and let your life become a fruitful one." Madison turned towards the Garchomp and smiled.

"You were awesome in that battle! How would you like to join me, Nibble? The Garchomp looked at her shocked.

You know my name? How?"

"I don't know I guess I sorta just heard it from your mind."

"Well then I guess I will then, Madison Madison raised the Pok ball she didn't know she was still carrying and tapped Nibble. He disappeared inside. Madison smiled and then let Nibble out of his Pokéball. And with that Madison and Nibble faded back into the real world.

Madison stopped spasming and the scale fell of of her head. Its color had changed to a fiery red color. Vapor asn't looking at her. Neither was Rai. Madison didn't know what was going on until she followed their eyes and saw that Nibble was still a Garchomp.

"THAT THING JUST EVOLVED AND SKIPPED A FORM!!!" Rai screamed a very unmanly scream. Vapor walked over and slapped him in the back of the head.

"It seems that something weird did happen in the twelve hours you were spas.."

"I was like that for twelve hours! It only seemed like a couple of minutes." Vapor continued like as if she didn't say picked up the scale and placed it into a necklace.

"Ming, This Garchomp here seems very powerful. It should be able to carry me home." He prepared to capture Nibble when Madison did something she shouldn't have been able to do in her current condition. She got up from her bed and grabbed Vapor's hand. "You shouldn't be able to do that!"

"You can't take him. I caught him."

"You did not! I've been watching you for the past twelve hours. That Pokéball hasn't moved from your hand since that scale entered this room!" Vapor seemed obviously pissed off. She'd seen that look of anger somewhere before but she couldn't place it.

"I caught him and I can prove it too. Return" Nibble disappeared in a red light into the capture device. "He's mine and you can't take him. I've realized that I've been holding a lot pent up anger towards Krestner and this blinding pain was killing me. But I finally know that I can't let my anger consume me or let any pain get the better of me." She found all of her stuff and started to walk away from the tent. Vapor came running out after her and stopped her on the road.

"You forgot these." He handed her the rest of her Pokéballs. "Also, can I ask you to do me a favor? I have this pokémon that must be delivered to one of my brothers. The problem is I can't seem to find him so I'm asking you if you could find him for me." Madison, who was always a helpful person despite her arrogance, accepted. Vapor released his Arcanine and umped onto its back as it ran away. Madison suddenly realized something.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your brother's name!"

"Trust me, you'll know him when you see him!" With one almighty jump Arcanine cleared a giant hill and was gone from sight. Madison looked up at the sky as a giant flash of energy lit the sky. Another flash came again. Madison heard a scream fly through the air.

"That was Kaitlyn! I have to get over there but Whirlwind's not fast enough."

But I am. Nibble burst from his Pok ball, picked up Madison, placed her on his back and took off from the ground. He flew faster than he'd ever flown towards the flashing energy. They both hoped they'd get there on time.


	21. The Degrees Of Anger

During the twelve hours of Madison's recovery, Krestner woke up in a large room. He tried to move but found himself suspended off the ground and chained to a wall. He looked around to see Selena,Kaitlyn and Lucas also chained to a wall. Selena's head had stopped bleeding, but he didn't know whether it had stopped because her heart stopped beating or whether somebody had tended to her injuries. Finally she moved slightly and he breathed a sigh of relief. No sooner had he done, then Neptune walked into the room. He'd finally put on some real clothes and wore a purple suit. He had a weird looking blade attached to his arm. Neptune strode over to Krestner. "Welcome Krestner, to Valley Windworks. My new assignment is to take over this place along with Mars. She leading a team on the other side of the building."

"Mars is here!" Krestner pulled on the chains holding him and the strain almost pulled the entire chain out of the wall. He was close enough to Neptune that he could see the insanity in his eyes.

"Yes, Mars is here and she wants a word with you but only after I'm done. You should never have left us. Cyrus himself wants you dead. But what I want is a battle. And no it won't be a battle as you trainers see it but a battle between we super-powerful beings."

"No, I'll never battle you. I vowed never to do the amazing things I can do ever again."

"I thought you might say that, but you see I found your weakness last night." He walked over to Selena and stabbed her shoulder with the blade. She instantly woke up and screamed. And that's when Krestner broke the chains. He hit the ground hard and punched Neptune through a wall. He walked over to Selena picked her up and healed her wounds. He then ripped the chains off of her and Kaitlyn.

"Find the pokémon!" They both understood and ran off. Krestner's eyes began to glow and lightning and fire surrounded his hands. "You wanted a fight Neptune? Well you got one!" Neptune came charging at Krestner knocking him through four walls. Krestner threw a powerful left hook Focus Punch into Neptune's side. Neptune flew through a window and out front into the field outside. Neptune's blade began to glow and he sent a large energy wave at Krestner who dodged and shot an Aura Sphere and a Shadow Ball at the wave canceling the attack. "How long do you think you can keep this up, Neptune? Not even a cyborg like you can defeat me!" Krestner jumped high into the sky and sent a huge Thunder attack down at Neptune who responded with another energy wave. Krestner began to fall to earth with huge meteors surrounding him. Neptune sliced the first and second meteor but was covered by the next four. Krestner had a wild look in his eyes as they glowed, sending lasers at the ground, shattering it. He picked up massive boulders and threw them on top of the pile of rocks already covering Neptune. He turned back towards the door of the building when a energy beam lit up the ground beneath him. It created a flash of energy in the sky. Krestner was thrown into the air and shot a giant Hyper Beam down at the ground where the beam came from. Another beam shot up from the ground and they collided in midair causing another giant flash into the sky. Neptune erupted from the ground, his bladed arm now had a duplicate on his other arm. Krestner had to recharge and Neptune seemed to be working at maximum power.

"Artik, Ice Shard! Bastion, Rock Blast!" The attacks collided and knocked Neptune into the surrounding river. Clapping could be heard from the entrance to the Windworks. Krestner looked over and saw a flash of red hair turn away and thirty Toxicroak jump out at him. A huge wave of fire hit the ground surrounding the Toxicroak. That's when Madison jumped off the back of Nibble.

"Nibble, go have fun with the Poison-types." The Dragon/Ground types stalked off with a crazy glint in his eyes. Madison looked over at Krestner and saw the look of anger in his eyes when he'd seen even the flash of red hair. She'd seen that look of anger before. Then she caught it. Krestner and Vapor had the same look of obvious anger. Neptune exploded from out of the water, malfunctioning slightly. He charged towards Selena with the intent to kill. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

"Krestner!" He turned his head slightly towards Madison. "Catch!" She threw him the Pokéball that had been given to her just minutes ago. Krestner jumped, caught and released the pokémon all while moving in between Neptune and Selena. The Honchkrow flew from its capture device. Krestner yelled as the rampaging cyborg came within inches of hitting him and Selena.

"Raven, Sky Attack!" "Honchkrow!" The Dark/Flying types began to glow and flew straight down and through Neptune. He stopped moving and fell backwards shaking the ground slightly. Raven the Honchkrow flew down and landed on Krestner's shoulder. With all that had happened they all looked at Krestner with a look of fright on their faces. How was he able to use the same powers as a pokémon? It just wasn't possible. Ghost ran over to Krestner.

Krestner we need to alter their memories. Shall I ?

"No I'll do it. I've already used my powers in front of them." Krestner's eyes began to glow and everybody's memory of the event appeared before him and he altered them all so that none of them would remember his powers. Nobody ever could remember. Not after what happened he last time he used them. He wouldn't let his anger take control of his powers ever again. Krestner pulled out his ocarina and began to play the melodious notes as a helicopter flew by overhead with a red-haired girl staring down at him.


	22. Battle In Eterna Forest

Madison surfed through the sky on her Garchomp, Nibble while Selena and Kaitlyn did the same thing as they rode the back of her Pidgeot, Whirlwind. Krestner, for reasons unknown to them decided to walk. Something about helping him think. Madison decided to try a little small talk.

"So did any of you know that Krestner had brothers?" Selena almost fell off of the back of Whirlwind.

"He has brothers?!

"Yea, I met them after I stormed off. He gave me that Pokéball that I gave to Krestner. I wonder what pokémon was inside it. After I gave it to him, he just sent it back to wherever he lives at." Selena wasn't really paying attention. She'd been dialing Krestner's number on her cellphone. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"You have brothers that you didn't tell me about?!"

"I have brothers? Do I have brothers? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"The ones you got that Pokéball from."

"Oh those brothers. Yea I have brothers. I thought I told you about them. Oh well maybe you'll meet them sometime."

"Fine. Anyway where are you because we can't see you from here."

"Um.. I haven't exactly left the last campsite yet. But don't worry I'll meet you guys in Eterna City." He hung up on her. He hated lying to her, but he wanted to do a little training somewhere where they weren't. He was in the Eterna Forest and they couldn't see him because he'd been standing in a grove of trees. They had actually been directly over him at the time. "Flare, Metal Claw on X-Ray!" Back up in the sky, the conversation continued.

"Hey, whatever happened to Lucas?" Kaitlyn asked. "The last I saw of him, he'd tried to pick a fight with Krestner."

"Haven't seen him, though Nibble here, did hear some screaming the other night." And that's when a huge stream of fire and water shot up and knocked them out of the air. Selena was falling to earth when something big and red burst from trees. Someone jumped from its back and caught her as the giant red thing caught them. She opened her eyes to see that Krestner had caught her and was riding on the back of Flare who evolved into a Charizard! She looked to see that Whirlwind and Nibble had both caught Madison but Kaitlyn was still falling. Flare shot forward and almost caught her when another blast of water caught her and brought her steadily to the ground. Flare, Nibble, and Whirlwind brought the trainers to the ground to see who caught Kaitlyn. Kyle King stood poised as his Floatzel, Aqua and his Monferno, Kindle stood next to Kaitlyn. Krestner walked over to Kyle, picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the nearest tree.

"What the hell was that?! You don't just shoot things out of the sky!" He was pulled off by a pair of Vine Whips from Tyler's new Ivysaur. Flare burned Seed with Ember. Ghost, and Nibble jumped between the two pokémon.

"Who's Garchomp is that?" Kyle said casually as if he wasn't just slammed into a tree.

"Mine" Madison said as she stepped forward.

"Small world. Look what I got." Kyle threw a Pokéball and the pokémon flew out high into the air and came down to land. " Take a look at my new Flygon, Spirit. Now did you catch that as a Garchomp?"

"You could say that. I had an accident and then a dream and finally a fully evolved very loyal Garchomp. I also got this." She held up the fiery red Gabite scale that she now wore around her neck as a good luck charm. Kyle did the same thing with a aqua blue scale.

"Small world, I was slammed through a wall by a Drapion, had a dream and then had a fully evolved Flygon and a blue Vibrava scale. It must be a family thing." Krestner, who was still angry, threw an empty Pokéball at Kyle's head while Flare, who happened to have a Naughty nature, slapped Kindle in the back of the head. Kindle turned to retaliate when Ghost stepped in and stopped them again. Baby Pom jumped from the top of Krestner's head and caught the Pok ball before it hit Kyle. Krestner returned his pokémon to their Pokéballs and grabbed Baby Pom from the tree he'd landed in. He picked up Ghost by the scruff of his neck and was about to storm off when Aqua, the Floatzel shot Hydro Pump at Krestner. X-Ray the Shinx jumped out of his Pokéball and used Spark on the Hydro Pump, frying Aqua. Krestner dropped Ghost, stopped and in a voice so creepy it made everyone's hair stand on end, he spoke.

"So it's a battle you want?"

"Yea it's a battle I want. But let's make it interesting. A tag-team battle between you and Selena and me and Tyler."

"Deal."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You two can't battle. You two know the rules. 'Kyle and Krestner aren't allowed to battle' Remember what happened last time?" Kaitlyn said.

"Ah come on. It was a little explosion.... that happened to destroy the entire school. But that's why Selena and Tyler are here. To make sure the battle doesn't get out of hand." Kyle said. " I'm surprised, though that my bookworm sister didn't remind us of that rule."

"School's not everything you know." Madison said proudly. "And I think I'll refer..." A person came tumbling through the bushes and stopped in front of everybody. She got up from the ground, muttering to herself.

"I always get into this forest and then can't ever get out. She looked up and stared at everybody until she laid eyes on Krestner. Sh immediately ran over and hugged him. For a second, a look of anger flared on Selena's face. A look that only Kaitlyn caught. The women let go of Krestner. "It's been awhile, Krest. How ya been?"

"Um.. good, but I'm kinda in the middle of something right now." The women moved out of his way. "Oh, by the way everybody this is Cheryl. Cheryl that's Kyle, Tyler, Ricard, Kaitlyn, Madison, and this is ..." Selena pushed Krestner over and introduced herself.

"The name is Selena. I'm Krestner's best friend." She roughly shook Cheryl's hand.

"Can we get back to the battle here? Madison gonna referee." Let's do this." Kyle said. Everybody took their places and the battle began.

"Go, X-Ray!

"Squirt!"

"Ironeye!"

"Aqua!" Krestner's Shinx, Selena's Wartortle, Tyler's Aggron, and Kyle's Floatzel all were ready to battle. Hey, Tyler when did you get an Aggron?" Krestner asked.

"I'll tell you later. Ironeye use Earthquake!

"Aqua Jet on X-Ray, now Aqua!"

"X-Ray,dodge and then use Fire Fang on Ironeye!"

"Squirt, Water Gun on Ironeye!" Ironeye stomped on the ground, and the huge tremor hit Squirt causing his Water Gun to get knocked off target and fly into the group of onlookers and happened to hit Cheryl. Kaitlyn noticed a secret smile that Squirt and Selena shared before resuming battle. X-Ray delivered a giant deal of damage to Ironeye with Fire Fang and then used its amazing speed to dodge the Aqua Jet that flew straight into Ironeye and knocked him out. Tyler sent in his Onix, Fluster.

"X-Ray use Discharge!"

"Squirt, Hydro Pump!" The attacks hit their marks and Fluster stood badly damaged and Aqua was fainted. Kyle sent out Kindle. Fluster retaliated with a Flash Cannon attack that sweeped through X-Ray and Squirt, but for some reason it had no effect on them. As a matter of fact the attack seemed to go around them. Krestner smiled.

"Havin' a little trouble over there Tyler? X-Ray lower your shield." The light around the shiny Flash Pokémon crackled. "X-Ray and I have created a move I like to call Evanescent Shield. X-Ray is able to generate an invisible shield from the electricity in the air and its x-ray vision. Thus being able to create a shield anywhere within his eyesight. Now X-Ray, use Rain Dance, followed by Thunder!" Selena jumped back into battle too.

"Squirt, use Water Pulse!" The two attacks, now stronger thanks to the heavy rain that was falling, struck Kindle and Fluster, the latter of whom was able to dodge in time. Kindle was engulfed in water and electricity. The pain was unbearable but Kindle was determined to win and even in the midst of the attack began to evolve. Not to be outdone, X-Ray and Squirt began to evolve too. Within seconds, three new pokémon stood in the battle area. A triple evolution that made everyone gasp. There stood an Infernape, ready to fight, a shiny Luxio with enough stamina to fight for three days straight and a huge Blastoise with glinting cannons. The trainers didn't seem to be phased by the miraculous event..

"X-Ray, Discharge!"

"Squirt, Hydro Pump!"

"Kindle, Sunny Day!"

"Fluster, Sand Tomb!" X-Ray's attack hit Kindle squarely in the chest throwing it backwards and fainting it, unfortunately not being able to dodge the Sand Tomb that covered him. Squirt's super-powerful Hydro Pump sped towards Fluster only to be blocked by Spirit 's Flamethrower,who had just entered the battle. "Fluster, hit Squirt with another Sand Tomb!"

"X-Ray, return! Go, Honey use Camouflage!" The Moth Pokémon emerged and glowed green for a second. "Now Energy Ball on Fluster!" The Energy Ball dealt massive damage to Fluster, who was almost taken out by it.

"Why did it do so much damage? Mothim is a Bug/Flying type!" Tyler yelled.

"Battling 101: Camouflage changes the type of the Pokémon depending on the surroundings. We just so happen to be in a forest, so Honey became a pure Grass type and STAB applied to Energy Ball."

"But, that means he's still weak against Fire-Type moves! Spirit, Fire Blast!" The attack came flying towards Honey.

"Squirt, sweep the field with Hydro Pump." The hulking Blastoise complied to Selena's command and rotated its cannons and fainted Fluster. The attack came head to head with the Fire Blast, ultimately pushing it back and hitting Spirit. The Ground/Dragon type fell to the ground."Squirt, Ice Punch on Spirit!" Spirit dodged at the last second and delivered a Flamethrower to the back of Honey. The Moth Pokémon was hit directly and went down.

"Honey, use U-Turn!" Honey began to glow and then flew straight forward and hit Spirit. The attack didn't do much damage as Honey returned to his Pokéball and Ghost was forced to battle. **AN IMPORTANT THING TO NOTE: Ghost still goes by the illusion that he is weak even taking to limping when necessary. THIS HAS BEEN AN IMPORTANT THING TO NOTE BY GIGASTRIC3.** Ghost walked slowly into the battle area. Cheryl, still drenched from the Water Gun, began to laugh loudly. Everybody looked at her weirdly. Nobody noticed that Ghost was slowly charging a massive Shadow Ball. By the time everybody looked back, the mass of dark energy had reached critical mass.

"Ghost, Shadow Ball, followed by Dark Pulse, Double Team and Hyper Beam!"

"Squirt, return Go. Artik, Shadow Ball, followed by Ice Beam, Double Team and Giga Impact!" Right before the attacks hit Krestner heard something that was blocked by the other noises around.

"Fortune! Hyper Beam!"

"Set off the Galactic Bomb NOW!"

The Shadow Balls mixed together and struck Fluster and Spirit followed by a combined Dark Pulse/Ice Beam attack. Both pok mon were frozen and being repeatedly hit by the Dark Pulse. Finally the two Eeveelutions moved so fast that it seemed like there were hundreds of them. Then the Artiks all were encompassed in purple-and yellow energy and the Ghosts were charging Hyper Beam and soon the attacks hit. The explosions that came after were disastrous. The force would've blown Krestner, Selena, Madison, and Kyle away if not for Ghost, Nibble, Artik, and Spirit taking the brunt of the force. The rest were blown very far away. The Eterna Forest was leveled by the blast.


	23. The Torn World

**Last Time:**

"Ghost, Shadow Ball, followed by Dark Pulse, Double Team and Hyper Beam!"

"Squirt, return Go. Artik, Shadow Ball, followed by Ice Beam, Double Team and Giga Impact!" Right before the attacks hit Krestner heard something that was blocked by the other noises around.

"Fortune! Hyper Beam!"

"Set off the Galactic Bomb NOW!"

The Shadow Balls mixed together and struck Fluster and Spirit followed by a combined Dark Pulse/Ice Beam attack. Both pokémon were frozen and being repeatedly hit by the Dark Pulse. Finally the two Eeveelutions moved so fast that it seemed like there were hundreds of them. Then the Artiks all were encompassed in purple-and yellow energy and the Ghosts were charging Hyper Beam and soon the attacks hit. The explosions that came after were disastrous. The force would've blown Krestner, Selena, Madison, and Kyle away if not for Ghost, Nibble, Artik, and Spirit taking the brunt of the force. The rest were blown very far away. The Eterna Forest was leveled by the blast.

A purplish portal opened up in the sky. The force shoved Kaitlyn, Ricard, Cheryl, Tyler, and Baby Pom through the portal. Krestner yelled and Selena jumped up and grabbed the monkey-like pokémon and was pulled into portal too. Krestner's eyes began to glow as did Selena and she began to be pulled away from the portal.

Let her go and I won't have to hurt you! I, Giratina command it!"

"I don't feel like it! Nobody tells me what to do! "

YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME! FOR THAT YOU INCUR MY WRATH! The Ghost/Dragon legendary stole into the dimension and by just being in the real world pulled everybody into the Torn World. Giratina followed and grabbed Krestner and flew off into the distance of the Torn World. The portal closed trapping the heroes on a piece of land in the infinite spaces of the Torn World.

**Several hours later...**

Selena woke up from what she thought was a nightmare. She had seen the Ghost/Dragon Giratina carry Krestner off into the distance and she and everybody else had been knocked unconscious. She had caught Baby Pom in mid-air from that huge explosion... Pom! She'd almost forgot. She looked around to see Baby Pom alright and okay being cared for by Ghost. He was holding Krestner's belt of Pokéballs and he was crying softly. Ghost looked with glaring eyes towards the easternmost direction and his blue rings began to glow brighter. Artik walked over and tried to calm him down ,but the Moonlight Pokémon could not be soothed.

GIRATINA!!!!! The telekinetic roar shook the Torn World and caused chaotic winds all over Sinnoh. Ghost jumped off of the solitary piece of land and began to fly threw the air towards the largest energy source he could find. Selena ran to the edge and was caught by Artik before she fell off. The rest of the gang woke up after that. Nibble scratched his head and helped Madison get up. Ricard seemed unseemingly happy, with a broad smile on his face. Everybody else was confused to what had happened. The Torn World's atmosphere was affecting their minds.

"Hey, where's Krestner?" Cheryl asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Guys, I have some bad news..."

**TURNBACK CAVE**

Krestner was forced into the wall as Giratina roared.

DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME! Giratina fired off a Dragon Pulse that ripped through Krestner. The young trainer tried to pry Giratina's massive claw off of him, but to no avail. I AM NOT A POK MON TO BE TRIFLED WITH! Another Dragon Pulse attack ripped through him again. IN THIS WORLD I RULE EVERYTHING! And that was when Ghost fired the Ice Beam into Giratina's back. Krestner took advantage of Giratina's surprise. A quick Ice Punch made Giratina let go and Krestner jumped from the wall onto the only platform in the cave. IF I CAN"T KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!" Giratina blew a hole in the wall of Turnback Cave and flew off.

"Ghost, go catch up to the others! Don't stop until you reach them. Get them out of here even if... "

What about you?

"I'm gonna slow down the Renegade. Even if I die trying." Krestner launched himself from off of the platform using Flare Blitz. He flew alongside Giratina and fired an Ice Shard attack into the pokémon's spine. Giratina continued to fly as if nothing had happened. "Damn. Did not see that coming. This is gonna be harder than I thought." Then Giratina twisted and knocked Krestner into a rock with a Hyper Beam, followed by a Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere barrage, and ending it with another Dragon Pulse attack. This time Krestner did not wake up.

**BACK WITH THE GANG**

"...and that's what happened." Selena said. Everybody looked shocked that a legendary pokémon had made off with Krestner. Everyone except for Ricard, who looked plain scared, as if someone had just made him realize his worst fear. Baby Pom was still holding onto the the rest of Krestner's Pokéballs and had taken to hiding in Selena's shirt and crying softly. Selena patted the lump in her shirt softly trying to calm down the Long Tail. Suddenly Ghost appeared in front of everybody as if out of nowhere.

We need to leave. NOW! The Shiny Umbreon had a look of horror on its face.

"Why?" Ricard said his usual weird calm returning.

Because Giratina is coming and I don't think he's very happy.

"We're not leaving without, Krestner." Selena and Cheryl said simultaneously.

Krestner may all ready be dead! We need to leave now! He stopped distracted for a second this horrified look grew into a look of anger. Damn, we're too late. Giratina's here. The Ghost /Dragon landed on the small plot of land and roared loudly.

KRESTNER IS DEAD AND YOU ALL ARE NEXT! A large Dragon Pulse hit the ground and was about to destroy them all when a shield was erected over them. Giratina looked shocked and was even more shocked at who stopped his onslaught. There in front of Giratina blocking the attack with a very powerful Protect stood a small figure with a hand for a tail and a look of anger on his face.

"!AIPOM!"


	24. POM AND THE BEHEMOTH

Giratina stood opposite the Long Tail Pokémon who had decided it wasn't running either.

Well then if it's a fight that the little one wants...IT'S A FIGHT I'M WILLING TO GIVE! Giratina fired off another Dragon Pulse that was dodged followed by a Dragon Claw that missed by a hair. Pom attacked back with a Focus Punch that caused Giratina a lot more pain than it should've. Then the monkey fired off a SolarBeam without having to charge up power. Giratina spun out of the way at the last second but could feel the immense power the Aipom had. Pom shot forward Giratina using Aerial Ace then when it was close enough switched to Ice Punch and delivered it straight to Giratina's eye. Giratina roared with pain and then fired a Dark Pulse at point blank range. Pom countered with a Counter and Giratina was hit in full with its own attack. Back on the ground , watching the battle someone was whispering...

"That should be my Aipom, Krestner stole you from me, but I'll get you back...I'll get you back..." Giratina was getting madder(if that's even possible) and its murderous intent was reaching critical levels. Giratina fired off a bunch of Shadow Balls which passed harmlessly through Pom. Pom then fired off his own Shadow Ball followed by another Ice Punch and Giratina was barraged with pain. Now Pom was becoming a nuisance. Giratina fired off a Dark Pulse, then when Pom dodged, smacked him with a massive Dragon Claw. Pom blocked with a Protect at the last second and then fired of an Ice Beam. It missed by inches.

"We gotta help the little guy!" Selena yelled. Ghost was about to agree when he remembered what Krestner said to him.

"Get them out of here even if...."

Leave the little guy here. What we really need to do is get out of here. No discussions, no arguments, we leave now.

"We can't just leave my...I mean Krestner's Aipom here alone to fight that thing!" Kyle said. I had no intention, Ghost thought to himself.

I SAID LET'S GO! Ghost forcibly teleported everybody out of the Torn World and with one sad look back at the fighting Pom teleported himself out too.

3 Hours later...

Pom stood behind the enraged Giratina. After a collision of a Focus Punch and a Dragon Claw, they both tried to see who would fall first. The attack had cut Pom deep into his chest. He knew Giratina probably didn't have a mark at all. Pom was strong, but not that strong. Pom dropped to one knee. He couldn't keep going. Hopefully Giratina wouldn't notice. GOTCHA, MONKEY! Giratina turned around and was about to deliver the finishing blow with a double Dragon Claw when two shining bullets of light came from opposite directions and caught the attacks. Giratina stood stunned, two claws stuck in mid-air by the lights that were slowly fading to reveal two figures. Auron the Lucario stood holding one claw while Krestner held the other.

"What are you doing here, Auron?! I told you to watch the others on the outside!"

Ghost sent me to watch out for the little guy. He said he'd watch them.

"I left you in charge for one reason! You know Ghost hasn't been stable since he came back from Fiore." Auron quickly switched the subject.

I thought you were supposed to be dead.

"Never doubt how much of a beating I can take. Now take Pom and you get out too. I've got Giratina." Auron let go of Giratina's claw , sped and grabbed Pom and shot out of the Ruined World. Krestner threw Giratina back into a floating platform."It wasn't my fault! If you want to blame somebody, blame Cyrus!" Krestner faded out of the dimension already planning on coming back and explaining fully to the Renegade and thinking of a cover story as to why Giratina wanted them dead.


	25. Galactics Will Always Be Galactics

Current Team Roster and Badges:

**Alphas-**

Krestner- Ghost(Umbreon), Honey(Mothim), Baby Pom(Aipom), Boulder(Rampardos), Flare(Charizard) X- Ray(Luxio)

Selena- Artik(Glaceon), Squirt(Blastoise), Bastion(Shieldon), Flora(Burmy)

Kaitlyn- Kicker(Hitmonlee), Burmy(Sandy), Combusken(Arson)

Madison- Whirlwind(Pidgeot), Smoke(Rapidash), Stella(Burmy), Bubble(Prinplup), Nibble(Garchomp)

Badges- Coal, Forest, Relic

**Betas**

Ricard- Mightyena, Crocanaw, Alakazam

Kyle- Fortune (Absol), Kindle(Infernape), Aqua(Floatzel), Spirit(Flygon)

Tyler- Alpha(Primeape), Seed(Ivysaur), Fluster(Onix), Ironeye(Aggron)

Badges- Coal, Forest, Cobble, Relic

"Krestner, you have to speak sometime!" Selena yelled finally. Krestner hadn't spoken in 3 months and really had no plan to until they reached Veilstone City. "I can't take it. You haven't said anything and it's driving me insane." Madison walked up to Selena.

"He's not gonna say anything and you know it, so just drop it." She looked up ahead a little farther. "Great, Veilstone is just up ahead. We can finally get something to eat."

"And I can finally ditch you guys." Kaitlyn, who was lagging behind suddenly caught up.

"So, the silent one finally speaks. Why don't you tell us what happened in Eterna Forest."

"I thought I said to drop it!

"Who died and made you boss, Madison?!" Krestner stopped and turned towards the group.

"I did." he said in a very quiet voice. The trainer turned back toward Veilstone with his Aipom on his shoulder and his Umbreon at his side and walked into the city, leaving the others behind to wonder what he meant.

**Several Hours Later...**

Krestner Clash was never one to bow to injuries and today would've been just the same but, he just couldn't do it. Krestner collapsed on the road as the wounds he'd half stitched/half telekinetically held shut burst open. A man ran up behind him and caught him and carried him away. Ghost slowly followed and Pom jumped into a tree and swung off, looking for the rest of the group.

**2 Days Later...**

"Selena we should leave. He's not here. Just like he hasn't been here yesterday or the day before." Madison said as she tried to usher Selena out of the Pokémon Center. A man with purple hair tied up into a ponytail and wearing a beige apron walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhearing but, are you by any chance looking for a Krestner Stratos?" Selena immediately jumped up and grabbed Reggie(JP:Reiji) by his shirt, lifting him several feet off the ground.

"Where is he?!"

"If you'll put me down, I'll take you to him." Reggie said without much concern. They walked outside and Pom(who'd been waiting outside) jumped onto Selena's head.

"Hey little guy." Madison said. Selena was too serious-looking to notice. The walk to Reggie's house took all of two minutes and the moment Reggie walked inside he knew something was wrong. One, Krestner wasn't laying on the couch where he was supposed to be laying. Two, His bandages were strewn across the floor. Three, his Poké Balls were missing. "Well, where is he?" Madison said.

"He was here but he must've skipped out. He has a habit of that."

"How long have you known him?" Madison asked.

"Well, since you've figured it out, Krestner and I have known each other at least 5 years now. And to answer your next question I think I know where he's gone."

"Where?!"

**The Other Side Of Veilstone**

Krestner sat up in a tree overlooking a giant building with spikes at the top. "Galactic HQ, the place where it all began...and the place where it will all end."

**Back at Reggie's**

"Why would he go there?"

"Because that's where it all began."

"Are you insinuating that Krestner was just an experiment of Team Galactic?!"

"No, not just an experiment. Krestner was the former Commander Venus and Head of Research and Development of Team Galactic."

"You're lying!"

"He's not lying." Krestner said as he walked through the front door of Reggie's house.


	26. Silence Is A Virtue

"What do you mean?" Madison said as she sat down on the couch. "You used to be a part of those scum?!"

"Yes.", Krestner said as grabbed his bag off the ground. "That's where I left this." He turned to leave, but was stopped by an enraged Selena.

"THAT'S IT! ALL WE GET IS A 'YES'! OF ALL THE ROTTEN UNDERHANDED DIRTY DISGUSTING THINGS TO DO THIS IS THE LOWEST! NOW YOU SIT DOWN AND YOU EXPLAIN TO US WHAT YOU'RE NOT TELLING US!" Krestner didn't even flinch.

"Hey Reggie, it's okay if they stay here, right?"

"Sure."

"So yea you guys stay here and chill. Reggie normally hides the chocolate cookies in the top cupboards and he has everything you guys need to relax so now if you'll excuse me I've got some business to take care of." Selena grabbed Krestner's arms and held them behind his back.

"Like I said, you're not going anywhere until you explain everything to us."

"That's a very bad..." Krestner's eyes began to glow and a large wind whipped up blowing out the door and throwing Selena back into a wall. Krestner walked out the open passageway into the night where he took flight and was gone. "...idea. Great now he's ruined my door."

"What the hell was that?" Madison said as she helped Selena up.

"Hmm...he's seemed to have mastered Whirlwind direction... oh.. He doesn't like feeling held down."

"Well maybe you can explain to us what we want to know."

"Okay then but you'll have to help me fix this door." Reggie said.

"Selena you stay and help, I'm gonna go get Kaitlyn." Madison ran off into the night. Ghost, who'd been left behind, tried to sneak out after her but was stopped by an equally angry Artik.

Ok calm down. Ghost edged backwards and teleported out.

Veilstone Galactic Building

Krestner Stratos landed on the tree from yesterday. Ghost teleported in on the branch just above Krestner and wobbled a little. "You're getting worse Ghost. It's time you take the Somnium."

No, I can go a little longer.

"Really. Krestner shoved a syringe into Ghost's leg and then returned him. "I'm the medical expert here." Krestner scaled the rest of the tree and launched himself from the top, landing squarely on the wall of the large imposing building. He used a small laser to put a hole into a window and slowly crawled inside. He crawled along the walls like a spider, avoiding cameras and sensors he could tell were hidden. Several Grunts walked by and he crawled into the shadows waiting.

"Commander Mars says we should guard the old Venus Laboratory until further notice."

"Really? That place always gave me the creeps even when it was still in use. But I suppose if she says it then it should be done." They walked off as they began to talk about smoothies. Krestner smiled. The Boss was smart, but he was smarter. He didn't hide what he was looking for in the Venus Lab. Krestner had hid the item in the most secure place in the entire building: The Boss's Office. He crawled along the ceiling to the Venus Lab. He decided since they expected him there, he might as well show up.

**Reggie's House**

"OK what do you guys want to know first about the mystery of Krestner Stratos?" Reggie said with his door finally reattached and Madison and Kaitlyn sitting nearby.

"First, we wann...." Madison started before being interrupted.

"Why does Giratina hate him?"

"Well that happens later. Before I tell you that you have to tell me how you know about Giratina."

"He attacked. Now tell me what we want to know." Selena said with a voice bordering on anger.

"Ok, but to explain Giratina I'd have to explain "The Day"

"What's 'The Day'?"

"The day Krestner's world fell apart."

**-Flashback-**

Krestner Stratos stood on a cliff overlooking the Eterna Galactic Building and smiled. It would be a piece of cake to get in there and get some food. He was so hungry. He turned around and walked down the hill still smiling. A couple of seconds later he was on his bike flying through the sky. The bike landed on the roof. Krestner landed on a satellite dish several feet away from the bike.

"Ow, I'll never do that again." Krestner rolled himself out of the satellite dish and found a door leading into the rest of the building. He crept along the wall moving slowly and carefully, trying slowly to find the cafeteria. Following the signs on the wall he came to a set of doors. He looked inside. Satisfying himself that nobody else was there, he slipped inside slowly and without a sound slipped a whole bunch of food into his bag. He was about to get away when...

Reggie stopped in the middle of his narrative to go feed his pokémon charges. Selena almost lost it right there, but contained herself.

"You gonna tell us what happened next?

"Actually, Reggie's going to shut his mouth before he says something else that borders on treason." A man wearing a blue suit and matching hat walked into the room. He had a necklace that was slowly glowing and a Lucario at his side. "Reggie, you know better than to quote anything fro Krestner's file. It was placed 30 levels above top secret for a reason."

"Well, if it isn't Riley, the man who started this whole mess to begin with." Reggie reached for a Poké Ball, but an Aura Sphere from Lucario stopped him cold.

"Don't make another move, Reggie or else..." The door burst open all of a sudden and Krestner came in clothes falling apart and bruises all over his body. "Well how are you today Krestner?" Krestner eyes glowed brightly for a second and then changed back to their natural brown.

"Hey, Boss. What's up?" Lucario shot another Aura Sphere that Krestner stopped with an open palm and dissolved it with his mind. "Well that doesn't seem very nice. Not very nice at all. I just assault an entire Galactic Base, and bring back so much information and that's how you repay me." Krestner seemed really happy for some strange reason. It was slightly unnerving to the others in the room. "Oh and by the way I also stabilized Ghost and struck a serious blow to the amount of Grunts, Team Galactic had."

"Where the hell have you been?!" Selena yelled at Krestner. Kaitlyn noticed the tear that slid down Selena's cheek.

"Stay out of this, and you should probably duck just in case."

"What are you guys?" Reggie grabbed Selena, Madison and Kaitlyn and dragged them behind a wall.

"Trust me, you don't want to get in the middle of that. Oh and to answer you're question, they're both Aura Guardians."


	27. The Truth Revealed And A Fate Sealed

_"You gonna tell us what happened next?_

_"Actually, Reggie's going to shut his mouth before he says something else that borders on treason." A man wearing a blue suit and matching hat walked into the room. He had a necklace that was slowly glowing and a Lucario at his side. "Reggie, you know better than to quote anything fro Krestner's file. It was placed 30 levels above top secret for a reason."_

_"Well, if it isn't Riley, the man who started this whole mess to begin with." Reggie reached for a Pok Ball, but an Aura Sphere from Lucario stopped him cold._

_"Don't make another move, Reggie or else..." The door burst open all of a sudden and Krestner came in clothes falling apart and bruises all over his body. "Well how are you today Krestner?" Krestner eyes glowed brightly for a second and then changed back to their natural brown._

_"Hey, Boss. What's up?" Lucario shot another Aura Sphere that Krestner stopped with an open palm and dissolved it with his mind. "Well that doesn't seem very nice. Not very nice at all. I just assault an entire Galactic Base, and bring back so much information and that's how you repay me." Krestner seemed really happy for some strange reason. It was slightly unnerving to the others in the room. "Oh and by the way I also stabilized Ghost and struck a serious blow to the amount of Grunts, Team Galactics had."_

_"Where the hell have you been?!" Selena yelled at Krestner. Kaitlyn noticed the tear that slid down Selena's cheek._

_"Stay out of this, and you should probably duck just in case."_

_"What are you guys?" Reggie grabbed Selena, Madison and Kaitlyn and dragged them behind a wall._

_"Trust me, you don't want to get in the middle of that. Oh and to answer you're question, they're both Aura Guardians."_

Selena stared at Reggie and could tell in his eyes that he wasn't lying. Reggie suddenly grabbed her head and pulled her down as his door was flung towards them. Riley smiled at Krestner across the room and then told his Lucario to back down.

"So, Krestner...you are still going by that name, right? How long has it been since you used those powers that you "vowed" to never use again? He and Krestner began to circle one another.

When was the last time I broke your nose?

Clever, but you know that you could never beat me in fair combat. Krestner laughed sadistically.

Fair? I m afraid I don t know the meaning! Ghost, Use Psychic on Lucario! Ghost emerged in a blaze of black light from his Poke ball and seemed not in the least bit unstable. The fake limp was gone. Today, Krestner was going to fight. The attack threw Lucario into Riley and into a wall. They both hit the wall and slumped down unconscious. You guys can come out now. Selena was about to get up thinking that Krestner meant them, but Riley forced her down again and told none of them to move. A group of people and pokémon walked into the room at that moment. One of them was Professor Rowan with a Staraptor; another was Cheryl with a Chansey. One of the men was short and had reddish hair sticking out of a ponytail and a yellow streak through it and a red shirt with a flame pattern on it. He was flanked by Claydol. He spoke in a rough voice.

Krestner sometimes I don t know why we leave you two in the same room together. Last time, you break his nose and this time you knock em unconscious. He laughed.

Well, he deserved it after all. He can be a very mean and rude person. Cheryl said as her Chansey began to heal Riley. Though you could avoid breaking his skull next time, kay Krest?

"Sure. Next time." Cheryl smiled but Selena noted the grim tone of Krestner's voice. Almost as if he hoped there was going to be a next time. Rowan suddenly jerked his head in their direction.

"We have visitors." Krestner suddenly stiffened and he turned his head slightly in the same direction and visibly scowled.

"I know. It's okay for them to come out now, Reggie. I...We have no intention of hurting any of them. Physically anyway." A gothic-looking girl standing in the back with an Arcanine smiled.

"Yea, you were never really good at not leaving someone emotionally sound."

"So says the goth girl, Marley " Krestner said. Reggie led the group out from behind the wall. They all looked disheveled and confused. Krestner introduced everybody

"Selena, Madison, Kaitlyn this is Professor Rowan, Buck, Marley, Cheryl, Mira and the unconscious one is Riley." Each person waved their hands as they were introduced. The girl known as Marley and her Arcanine walked outside the open front door to keep watch. The smaller girl with pink hair with one side being looped looked concerned. "What's wrong Mira?" Krestner asked even though she she knew he was already in her head. Her Alakazam sensed it too.

"I'm not in love with this tactical position, so can we please get out of here?" Then without waiting for an answer her Alakazam teleported them all out to an open field covered in snow. The strange thing was that it wasn't cold at all. Madison was about to ask why when Reggie answered.

"This area is protected by Aura so powerful the cold winds don't get in. "He turned away from them and towards the group, hovering around Riley and his Lucario. Krestner launched a Water Gun from his hand at Riley's face, waking him up. Before he could speak, Alakazam teleported him back to Reggie's house. "Krest, you should probably report to Rota, before Riley does and accuses you of treason." Krestner smiled.

"Sure and that means the rest of you can continue to discuss everything behind my back." In a second, he sped off into the distance, leaving dry grass in his wake. The Aura Guardians slowly tried to walk off while Selena and the group took in what they'd just recovered first.

"Somebody please tell me. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" her voice rising with every word. Rowan moved faster than he should've been capable of and covered her mouth.

"We'll tell you but if you continue to scream, we'll have to get rid of you. Can't afford to be discovered or risk an avalanche." Selena calmed down and only then did Rowan remove his hand.

"Where are we that we'd risk an avalanche?" Madison asked. Marley answered that one.

"We're on top of Mt. Coronet near the famous Spear Pillar, but we're also about 4 miles up from a Team Galactic encampment."

"Okay, now tell me why ?"

"Well, it all started when Krestner broke into the Galactic Eterna Building..."

Couple Hours Later...

"And's that's why we're hunting Team Galactic. We don't want them awakening Dialga and Palkia and creating a new world as long as we have a say in it." Rowan concluded. Selena was pissed (again), but this time she controlled her anger better.

"You haven't said anything about Krestner and why he can do the things he can do. He fought Giratina, created Whirlwinds and even moved at super speeds. " The Aura Guardians didn't know how to answer, because they didn't know either. Krestner rarely said anything about his life to anybody.

"I'm sorry but the only person who could tell you that would be Krestner and he's never been to open."

"Well then i guess it's time to start." Krestner walked out of the shadows, his face a mask of disappoinment. "The Aura Guardians have been tailing Team Galactic ever since it was created by it's leader Cyrus. You can't blame the Grunts for this plan because most of them have no clue what's going on. Cyrus told precious few his plans, even some of his Commanders didn't even know. I, was one of the few he did tell. Reggie, I'm sure has told you that I was once Commander Venus of Team Galactic, but that was only the begining. Cyrus doesn't just want a new world, he wants to destroy this one, believing it to be too flawed to stand on it's own. I once belived in that plan. And you know me whenever I believe in something I get into it. So I became one of my own experiments, a weapon for Cyrus to use as he saw fit. I fused my own DNA with that of a Mew." At this everybody gasped, for even the Aura Guardians hadn't heard this part of the story. Riley had been thorough in his work. Krestner continued, as he no longer seemed to be aware of his surroundings. " After I realized that this experiment worked on humans I took it a step further and tested it on Ghost and that's why he's able to do a lot of the things most Dark types can't such as, Teleporting and firing off Aeroblasts. I showed Cyrus the fruits of my work but eventually he seemed to want to go in a different direction and had me working on a way to get into the Reverse World. I found it a week later. The portal is...well that's not important. Anyway I, along with the rest of the Galactic Commmanders and Cyrus entered the Reverse World looking for a way to let Cyrus's dream come to pass. Let's just say things got ugly after that and the result wasn't pretty either. I personally snuffed out the life forces of every Commander except Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto. Cyrus was left trapped in the Reverse World. But before he did he did something so vile it haunts me to this very day. It's not even something I can say. I'd have to show you. Krestner's eyes suddenly began to glow white and everybody was suddenly sucked inside his head.


	28. Communication

Last Time:

"The Aura Guardians have been tailing Team Galactic ever since it was created by it's leader Cyrus. You can't blame the Grunts for this plan because most of them have no clue what's going on. Cyrus told precious few his plans, even some of his Commanders didn't even know. I, was one of the few he did tell. Reggie, I'm sure has told you that I was once Commander Venus of Team Galactic, but that was only the beginning. Cyrus doesn't just want a new world, he wants to destroy this one, believing it to be too flawed to stand on it's own. I once believed in that plan. And you know me whenever I believe in something I get into it. So I became one of my own experiments, a weapon for Cyrus to use as he saw fit. I fused my own DNA with that of a Mew." At this everybody gasped, for even the Aura Guardians hadn't heard this part of the story. Riley had been thorough in his work. Krestner continued, as he no longer seemed to be aware of his surroundings. " After I realized that this experiment worked on humans I took it a step further and tested it on Ghost and that's why he's able to do a lot of the things most Dark types can't such as, Teleporting and firing off Aeroblasts. I showed Cyrus the fruits of my work but eventually he seemed to want to go in a different direction and had me working on a way to get into the Reverse World. I found it a week later. The portal is...well that's not important. Anyway I, along with the rest of the Galactic Commanders and Cyrus entered the Reverse World looking for a way to let Cyrus's dream come to pass. Let's just say things got ugly after that and the result wasn't pretty either. I personally snuffed out the life forces of every Commander except Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto. Cyrus was left trapped in the Reverse World. But before he did he did something so vile it haunts me to this very day. It's not even something I can say. I'd have to show you. Krestner's eyes suddenly began to glow white and everybody was suddenly sucked inside his head.

At first it was dark. Very dark. Then bright lights came from out of nowhere. The large group looked around. There was fog everywhere. A shadow passed over the groups' heads. They all ducked to avoid being hit.

"Relax guys. It's just a harmless thought. You guys act like you never jumped into someone's head before." Krestner appeared out of the fog of his mind wearing a long black cloak over himself. It stretched down to just above a pair of sneakers. "Oh, that's right you haven't. Sorry about that. Follow me." Krestner raised a hand over the mist and it all faded away revealing a set of twelve doors, all standing wide open. Walking at a brisk pace, Krestner walked straight through a door in the middle. The group of trainers walked warily after him, still slightly disoriented at their sudden trip. Selena walked in the back of the group but stopped when she noticed something she hadn't seen earlier. A thirteenth door shaped like a heart. It was hidden well. In front of it stood three massive pillars and the fog surrounded it still. She began to wonder how she'd seen it at all."For one who wants the answers to my secrets, you sure seem to stop a lot." Krestner said as he appeared from out of the mist in front of her.

"How did you..."

"It's my mind. In here I do whatever I want."

"What's behind that door over there?" Krestner pulled her through the middle door after the others, whispering into her ear as this version of him faded away.

"Whatever it is behind door number thirteen won't mean a thing if we can't save the world. So pay attention." The Krestner in front of the group began to speak now. "All right people whatever you do don't touch anything and this flashback will go smoothly. Starting in five, four, three, two, one and here we go!"

...

Commander Mars was in a foul mood. Krestner had wrecked the Veilstone Headquarters and then skipped out with a lot of information. It would only be a matter of time before he found a way to shut them down. She slammed her hand on her desk, causing her Purugly to jump. She was not going to be the one to tell the Boss about this screw up. Maybe she'd be able to trick Jupiter into doing it. The Galactic Commander brushed a hand through her short bright red hair. After the fiasco at Valley Windworks, there were only four Commanders left, and Mars couldn't afford to leave it at is of course if it was Jupiter who was gotten rid of. Mars walked out of her office and down the hall, watching Grunts clean scorch marks off of walls and replace missing walls. Jupiter sat waiting for her at the end of the hallway with the rest of the Commanders.

"You're late. The Boss won't be too happy." Charon said, in the creepy stalker voice of his. Jupiter smiled. She loved it when the Boss was mad at Mars. The Commanders turned and entered a small room with a large mirror in it. After closing the door, Charon pulled a lever and the mirror began to shake. Almost as soon as it had started it ended, leaving the mirror a dark grayish color.

"Sir, Krestner was here. He stole info about our Spear Pillar Project. He knows what we're about to do." Jupiter said. The mirror changed to a bright red and began to glow until the outline of Cyrus appeared in front of them. His voice was deep, dark and full of anger.

" Who was the commander in charge when he did?!"

"Mars, sir." Jupiter spoke triumphantly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" The Boss yelled at Mars, causing her to fall to one knee.

"Well, Master Cyrus, I let Krestner in. I put a tracking device on him when he broke in and we should be able to track him and his Aura freaks back to where they are stationed. The loss of Grunts and information I felt was the price to pay." Cyrus did not seemed appeased by this.

"Who left that decision to you?! If anything he could screw up my entire operation!" A giant hand grew out from the mirror and reached for Mars, who didn't dare move. Suddenly it stopped and retracted back into the mirror as it changed to a paler red. "I could kill you and I should, but now I have an idea. As you can see being stuck here has proven useful and now I have found a way to accomplish my plans. Let, Krestner come. He'll die one way or another. He doesn't know about the key yet." Jupiter took a step forward and bowed, cautiously.

"What key my lord?"

"You'll see. The time is upon us! Send every available Grunt to the Spear Pillar immediately! I want the place swarming with them by the time I get there." Cyrus's silhouette began to fade back into the mirror. "Mars, you better not fail me this time, or I will kill you."

"Don't worry master, I had no intention of failing this time."

"You better hope not." The Galactic Boss faded away and the mirror changed back into a reflective surface. Mars stood up and pulled out a tiny device and clicked it on.

"Oh good. Krestner's not far from one of our Mt. Coronet bases. I'll handle this one personally." Mars walked towards the door, when Jupiter spoke.

"You don't still..."

"No, of course not. As far as I'm concerned, he's already dead." This didn't seem to bother the purple haired woman one bit as she moved past Mars.

"I just think it is funny that after all these years, you let him inside the base, just to track him and then want to go alone to see him. Makes you seem awfully suspicious, so you won't mind if I tag along then, will you?" this caught Mars by surprise, not because of her insinuation, but because the two couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other, let alone work together.

"Fine, then, but I get to kill him if the chance arises." Mars walked off, her Purugly following behind her faithfully. Once she was out of earshot, Jupiter smiled grimly.

"Oh, I'll make sure the chance arises, and when it does, I'll stand poised to kill you both." Jupiter walked off after Mars, silently laughing to herself. Saturn rolled his eyes and began rounding up troops for their march on Spear Pillar. Charon edged towards the door , when it mysteriously shut. The mirror began to shine again and Cyrus appeared on the screen.

"Charon, I have a task for you..." The scientist Commander began to smile evilly. His time had come.

* * *

**First of all read and review people: I know a lot of you read this story and I know only one person has reviewed. So I issue this one challenge: First ten people to review get to create a character for the sequel to this story! How's that sound?**

**Wow... I realized I sorta got your hopes up there and you thought you were gonna see some wonders in Krestner's head. Sorry for taking so long and sorry for jumping to Team Galactic like that. Just another mystery to be solved. I know your questions: What is Krestner? What happened that day? Why does he hate Mars? How dod they get cheese inside the pizza crust. All that and more when the next chapter begins**


	29. Flashback: Part One

"All right people whatever you do don't touch anything and this flashback will go smoothly. Starting in five, four, three, two, one and here we go!"

The air was thick inside the brightly lit laboratory. The 9 Commanders of Team Galactic stood before the giant mirror as their Boss, Cyrus looked over it.

"It's beautiful. Will it get us into the Reverse World?" One of the male Commanders stood forward, smiling.

"Of course, Master Cyrus. After you got us that Giratina child we were able to analyze it's ability to enter and leave this dimension using data we found from a deleted file of one Newton Graceland."

"Good, good. Thank you Venus. Now tell me how it works?" A stubby little man with graying hair ran up to Venus on stubby legs and gave him a clipboard.

"Thank you, Charon. Now as you all know Giratina has the ability to enter and leave the Reverse World whenever it feel like it. With the baby Giratina we captured on one of its visits to our world, we were able to find a way to utilize that exact power." Venus pushed a small button on his watch and watched as the mirror lit up and began to glow bright blue, shining the light over the room's occupants. "This, my brethren, is a gateway into the Reverse World. Of course, with a few modifications, humans will be able to pass through it. As of right now, should anybody try they will be ripped apart and thrown across time and space. At least that is the theory I'm working with." The group laughed. Cyrus stared at himself silhouetted against the midnight sky of the Reverse World. Venus felt something brewing in his thoughts. It had been awhile since he'd joined Team Galactic and rose through the ranks to become a Commander, and ever since then he'd followed Cyrus' plans down to the last letter, but Cyrus always wanted more.

"Venus, how soon will this astounding device be finished?"

"Within the week, sir. At the very latest."

"Good. Commanders Mercury, Earth, Uranus, and Pluto please leave the room." Several of the Commanders walked out of the lab, or in Mercury's case, seeing as he was wider than the rest, waddled out. All that was left was two woman, one taller than the other with purple hair that fell just a little past her shoulders and the shorter one with short red hair and a Glameow at her side. Besides them , there was a man with blue hair up in two spikes with a Croagunk by his side. " Saturn how close are we to finding the Spear Pillar?"

"Very close, indeed. By the time Venus finishes his experiment then we should have the exact location.", said the man with the spiked hair. Cyrus smiled broadly. His master plan was almost complete. Just a few more pieces to the puzzle.

"Mars? What about your part?" The red-haired Commander bowed slightly, much to the annoyance of the woman next to her.

"The Chain has been made, sir." Just one more link.

"Jupiter, is your task complete? The woman standing next to Mars, bowed much more grandly much to the annoyance of Mars, the embarrassment of Saturn and the utter indifference of Cyrus and Venus.

"Yes, my lord, the Orbs are being brought to HQ as we speak." Cyrus nodded at her and left the room, leaving the Commanders to themselves.

"You had to be the suck up didn't you?" Mars said to Jupiter the moment the door closed behind Cyrus.

"He knows I'm his most valuable servant, wench." Venus moved at a speed unlike any other and grabbed Jupiter by her hair.

"Watch what you say, or you will be my next test subject." He tossed her to the ground and snapped his fingers. "Charon! Get me my clipboard. We've got work to do!" With a cold look in his eyes, he turned to the rest of the Commanders. "Get out. Now." Saturn and Jupiter quickly exited the room, the latter scowling and holding onto her head. Mars smiled.

"You can't possibly mean me too." Suddenly happy looking, Venus walked up and kissed Mars.

"I could never kick you out. Sylvia."

"I would never want you to, Krestner." He kissed her again.

"I would like to puke." Venus sensed the presence of Charon with his clipboard and raising a hand, fired off a Hyper Beam over the little man's head.

«I'd run if I were you.» A gray Eevee walked out from behind a table. «He doesn't have to recharge like most pokemon.» The short man ran off, quickly. Mars smiled as she pulled away from Venus.

"I gotta get going. These Grunts can't operate without someone there to watch them." She quickly slid off out of the room before her knees collapsed. Venus laughed as he looked at the Eevee on the ground.

"We should get back to work, too. Start the analysis on that Giratina again, Ghost."

With pleasure The Eevee turned on a machine and a roar of discomfort could be heard in a room not far off. "Sorry big guy, but this has to be done." Venus turned towards the giant mirror and watched as it began to glow with the power of a Giratina. His eyes were full of sorrow. He really didn't want to use this child like this, but when the Boss wanted something he normally got it.

...

Krestner pushed the pause button on a small remote, causing the flashback to stop. "Anybody got anything they want to say right now?" He asked, Nobody said anything, so absorbed they were in the little they'd seen. "Ok, then. Let's skip ahead about one week into the future."

...

Venus walked down a dark cavern corridor. He seemed taller and darker, his lab coat having been switched out for a black trench coat. Ghost walked by his side, now an Umbreon. Both of their eyes glowed with a malevolence unlike any other. A group of Grunts walked behind him, slowly with a mixture of Toxicroak and Golbat surrounding the two. They walked through a door into a tent. Cyrus sat in a chair, looking over a table full of plans. The rest of the Commanders surrounded him. Venus's arrival drew the attention of everyone in the room. Mars gave him an almost indiscernible look of nervousness.

"Why did you do it, Venus?" "That child deserved to leave back to its home. All i did was let it go." Cyrus stood up and offered and open seat next to him.

"All is forgiven. Please take a seat."

"We're about to have a real Espada moment aren't we?" Cyrus sat down and placed his head on his hand. "That answers that question." Venus sat down.

"Now to business. Today we are embarking on a mission into the Reverse World. Now is the time I reveal my plan." He gestured to the plans on the table. " We will use the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs to open the door to the Spear Pillar. Once there, we will use Venus's Infinity Mirror to open the door. And then we will use this to open the door to the Hall of Legendaries." Cyrus produced a small blue cube from his pocket. "This is th-" "

The Azure Cube!" Earth yelled. "Where did you find it?"

"Where I found it is unimportant. It is the key to the Hall of Legendaries."

"What is that exactly?" Venus answered the incessant cries of the other Commanders. "This world is said to be just one of many just like it. The Hall is said to be the central place. The place where Arceus created it all."

"And the site where I will end it all." Cyrus got up and walked away from the group and out of the tent. The rest of the Commanders soon followed but , Venus stopped Jupiter at the door.

"The next time, you find it relevant to put my business out to the world, I will do to you what Aizen did to Toshiro, and if you didn't already know it was terrible beyond all reason." He kicked her out of the tent, turned around and flipped the table over with his mind. "That was too close, Ghost. One more screw up and we could be the ones who'll have to hide for the rest of our lives."

«I agree. We must proceed carefully. Especially since today is the day.» Venus sighed and turned out of the tent after the other eight Commanders, well aware that his life was about to change.

Several hours later Team Galactic stood in the Reverse World staring at the Azure Cube floating over the pedestal. Cyrus's eyes glowed with evil. The Cube grew until it resembled a large table and fell to the ground, crushing the pedestal underneath.

"Now is the time. Bring them here."

"Bring what here?" Venus asked. A few grunts came in carrying a metal container. Inside was a Mew, Celebi, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. They were trying futilely to get out of the container but it held them fast. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"We're here to open the door to the Hall of Legendaries and that is what we're going to do. The only way is to sacrifice these pokemon and let their blood open the door." Cyrus pulled out a long dagger and as it glinted off the malevolence of Cyrus's eyes Venus made a move that would reshape his fate.

End of Part 1

* * *

**I realize I made you all wait for this and then I just cut it right there. Sorry about ANyway the next chapter will finish out the flashbak and soon we will move into this part of the stories' final arc. Comment people please. The contest still stands. Also if you have any suggestions leave them here. All will be revealed soon.**


	30. Flashback Part Two: Past To Present

"Now is the time. Bring them here." "Bring what here?" Venus asked. A few grunts came in carrying a metal container. Inside was a Mew, Celebi, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. They were trying futilely to get out of the container but it held them fast. "What the hell are they doing here?" "We're here to open the door to the Hall of Legendaries and that is what we're going to do. The only way is to sacrifice these pokemon and let their blood open the door." Cyrus pulled out a long dagger and as it glinted off the malevolence of Cyrus's eyes Venus made a move that would reshape his fate.

Venus grabbed Cyrus's hand and twisted it, causing the knife to clatter to the ground. The collective group of Commanders and Grunts gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cyrus whispered violently.

"We should consider all options before doing this."

"There are no other options! This is the only way we can get through!" Cyrus went for the knife again but a barrier formed around it.

"This isn't what I signed on for!"

"You signed up on to see this dream happen at any cost!'"

"That was when the cost was my life!"

"It has never been just about your life! It has been about all of them too!" He swept his other hand across to the rest of the members. "You would allow them to die for a dream, but not a few mindless pokemon!" Venus began to glow and his body began to lift off the ground.

"They...no, we are not mindless!" Venus's voice seemed to reverberate and grow. "You speak of pokemon as if they have no souls. As if, we were some lab rat you could experiment on." He rose higher, his power cracking the container holding the pokemon. "This is not how we will do this. We will find another way." Cyrus pulled out a gun from a concealed pocket and shot Venus in the arm, taking him out of the air and onto the ground. Venus cupped his hand to his arm instinctively though he could tell without looking it was just a scratch. Cyrus pointed the gun again.

"Don't get in our way!" He fired the bullet into Venus's head. The body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Mars gasped slightly."Now somebody sacrifice these beings before I get trigger happy." Then the container broke wide open and the pokemon got out. They flew through the void as fast as they could away from the Galactics who suddenly found themselves, bound to the spot they stood in.

"Sorry Cyrus, but it'll take more than a bullet to the head to kill me." Rising of the ground telekinetically, Venus caught the bullet that fell off of his hardened skin. He examined the bullet in his hand, before crushing it. "I don't think you know what it's going to take to kill me. Unfortunately for you, I'm very aware of what it takes to kill you." Cyrus looked incredulous and then threw forward a Pokeball. A giant black bird appeared in a blaze of light and screeched.

"Honchkrow! Use Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow opened its beak and released a beam of dark rings at Venus, only for him to smack them to the side. Venus lifted a Pokeball telekinetically from his belt and tossed it. Ghost appeared in a bright light and tackled Honchkrow out of the air. By this time the other Grunts had caught on to what had happened. They began attacking any and everything in their haste. Venus fired off an Ice Beam from his eyes, freezing half of the Grunts in their place. Cyrus was outraged. "Honchkrow, HYPER BEAM! NOW!" Honchkrow broke away from Ghost and fired off the the large orange blast at Venus, who had turned his back to take care of the Grunts. A shadow moved across the battlefield, silent and fast stopping in front of Venus. The baby Giratina rose fast and took the attack head on. Venus turned around in horror as he watched the blast go straight through.

"NOOOO!" The baby Giratina lay lifeless in front of him. Everybody stopped. Galactics stared at the scene as Venus knelt down and touched the corpse gingerly. His body began to bristle as dark electricity hopped off of him.

"You should have known better, Venus. My power is undeniable. All will fall. Even you." Cyrus broke into a demonic laugh. He stopped abruptly when he heard Venus whisper something. "What was that?" Venus spoke louder his voice, carrying visible tension and anger.

"Venus isn't my name. My name is Riosu Krestner Stratos and I'm going to kill you." The black lightning arcing from his body increased in power, as Krestner moved forward. Commander Earth moved to stop him, and was struck dead by a single gaze. Mercury and Uranus met the same fate. Saturn and Jupiter backed away slowly, trying to hide amongst the shadows. Neptune came running at him, purple hair flowing behind him. Ghost shot him down with a large Aeroblast. Krestner was about a foot away from Cyrus and began to charge a powerful Hyper Beam. Then his world shattered. Mars stood in front of Cyrus protecting him from harm. "Move!"

"No." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "My want to protect him is greater than my love for you." Krestner's face fell and the Hyper Beam failed completely.

"But _..."

"My name is Commander Mars." A colossal roar ripped through the area. Everybody looked up to see Giratina(the elder) come crashing in. Landing slowly it fired a Dragon Pulse at Cyrus knocking him bakwards into a dark cloud. Roaring again it devastated the Grunts, their pokemon and the bodies of the fallen Commanders. "TO THE MIRROR!" Krestner heard Mars yell as she ran through it. Jupiter and Saturn followed closely as did Charon. Cyrus was the last but as he was about to enter Krestner stopped him.

"You took everything from me. So now I'm going to make sure you suffer. " He pushed Cyrus into the mirror and then with a crushing Focus Punch shattered the mirror before Cyrus passed through, effectively trapping him in a void of space and time, a world between that of Distortion and that of Reality. Giratina whipped around, staring at Krestner as if recognizing him and blaming him for everything. With a single deadly gaze, everything went black.

The group was forced from Krestner's head explosively. Holding his head in his hand, Krestner spoke in a grave voice.

"Now you know what happened, though I might've edited a few things for content and time constraints."

"Not that it will help you in the long run." A female voice struck the group's ears with a hint of venom. Everybody turned to see the Commanders Mars and Jupiter standing side-by-side.

"Everybody go. NOW!" Krestner yelled. The Aura Guardians immediately grabbed everybody and ran, only Selena was left.

"I'm not leaving. We battle them together."

"Found yourself a new whore, Venus?" Jupiter taunted him, with frozen words. Mars shot her a dirty look, but resisted the urge to argue. There would be time for that later.

"Who you calling a whore? You're the one wearing a jumpsuit that doesn't cover your legs." While Selena and Jupiter traded insults in the calm before the storm, Mars and Krestner stared each other down.

"It's been a long time, Riosu Krestner Stratos."

"Yes it has..." He stopped just before saying her name.

"Go on. Say it." Krestner looked her in the eyes, his eyes beginning to water slightly.

"Yes it has, Sylvia." The snowstorm outside the Aura shield picked up as the battles began.

**The story's picked up now! The flashback is over and now the assault on Mt. Coronet begins. Bet you didn't see that plot twist coming! **


End file.
